The Side of a Saiyan
by kiwi93089
Summary: Two twin saiyans come to Earth they are looking for Vegeta. What do they have to do with him? How much can they change him? There will be a lot of characters you would never thought u would see again or see at all currently being redone check it out! .
1. Twin saiyans

The Side of a Saiyan

By kiwi93089

**AN 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

An: Hello all! This is the redone version of this story. This was my very first story on It came along great but need some spell-grammar fixes and need more details! Thanks all enjoy!

Another note: Videl knows all about the Z-gang and Gohan's power and they are good friends. Also all the saiyans and half saiyans have their tails All the z gang and Videl can speak and understand saiyan, they learned it from Vegeta Be gentle this sort of just wrote it self plz be nice and review tell me if I messed anything up I need to know flame me if you want make my day at least u reviewed thank you so much my email is and my screen name is mofiaandmint well peace well here I go...

"This is speaking"

'thoughts to self'

**bond**** speaking**

_Saiyan_

**_telepathic_******

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own a Vegeta action figure

Chapter one: Twin Saiyans and long lost family

Hannah's POV

I punched, I dodged, fazed, kicked. One fault I was punched, as I fell I powered down from Super Saiyan level. Training with my brother is hard.

"Adam please I need a break." I was falling asleep on my feet; I was too exhausted to continue. Yet I am a saiyan and I will continue.

"Hannah how do you expect to go Super Saiyan stage two if you don't train?" Adam, he always had to lecture.

"We've been on this planet long enough lets find Uncle please." I was desperate; I need a rest even for just a few minutes.

"Let's train for another couple hours then we will search for his Ki." With that Adam and I went Super Saiyan and began training again. I didn't get my break...

3 hours later

"Adam is that his Ki in the distance it seems like the highest on the planet."

"Ok Hannah lets try it, will be there in 20 minutes." It's still strange knowing that we could feel how strong some one was. It was completely amazing actually! Really to rely on technology alone when you could rely on your own instinct and self it was a waste. Adam and I flew towards the highest ki on the planet. We were ready for anything, insured since we were in Super Saiyan form.

At Gohan's School

Authors POV

Gohan arrived at lunch at Orange Star High School just in time to run into Videl. It was a beautiful Friday, cloudless blue skies.

"Hey Videl what's up?" Gohan said walking up and giving Videl a warm hug.

"Nothing much, except I got into a fight with Sharpener head." Videl mumbled Gohan pulled out a sandwich full of a special meat that could fill any saiyan in one sandwich.

"Ha, I bet I know who won Videl." A mischievous glint in Gohan's eyes gave his act away.

"Who do you think Gohan?"

"Easy Sharpener w..."

"Hey Videl, Gohan look up in the sky!" It was Erasera interrupting them while pointing up at the sky. Up in said sky were two blonds flying towards them. Hannah and Adam landed and walked towards Gohan. One of the twins spoke to Gohan, it was Adam.

_You boy with black hair, you will take us to Prince Vegeta now._ Gohan was confused, the teens looked just like Vegeta and were talking in saiyan. They both had pure blonde hair that was raised high above their heads in spikes. Sets of aqua blue eyes and types of armor finished it off. He tried to remember how to talk in saiyan; it had been a long since he had.

_Fine give me a minute._ Gohan said to the twins as he prepared to leave.

"Listen Videl I need to take these two to Vegeta, they are saiyans too I think. Tell the teachers it was a family emergency."

"Ok good luck Gohan!" Videl kissed him on the cheek but frowned she would have loved to go with. Gohan and the twins took off towards Capsule Corp.

_Can you tell me who you are, why you want to see Vegeta and why you can speak saiyan? _Gohan asked the blond closest to him. They were hard to tell apart like all good twins should be. The twins chorused no, both in mono-tone voice.

_Please tell me._ Gohan sort of begged, he didn't like being uninformed.

_Tis__' none of your concern._ This time it was Hannah who had answered. Gohan was left in deep thought the rest of the way to C.C. They landed on the front lawn and walked briskly to the door.

"We're here to see Vegeta Briefs." Gohan said the loudspeaker

"Mr. Briefs is training his son Trunks." The intercom answered smartly in its fuzzy voice.

"It's me Son, Gohan, let me in." Gohan finished his talk with the intercom abruptly annoyed that it just didn't let him in.

"WOMAN! The gravity machine broke again can't you fix it right?"

"Hold on Vegeta, Gohan wants to see you he says it is important."

"Fine onna."

"Veggie head will you hurry up." Gohan yelled from the front hall. Vegeta came in the room looking tweaked.

"What spawn of Kakkrot?" Vegeta asked while cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"These two need to see you ask them not me." Gohan said in his own defense.

Vegeta took one look at the twins and almost had a heart attack.

'How in the world! Their supposed to be dead! They died on a mission with her. But they look just like her... I wonder since they're alive is she?'

_Who are you two?_ Vegeta said in his native tongue pretending he didn't know who they were.

_Are you prince Vegeta?_ They respond.

_Yes, how do you know me?_

_We are the children of your late sister._ Hannah and Adam quietly responded.

_Late?__ My sister is dead? What happened?_ Vegeta said in a mournful voice.

_She was caught by Freiza we were on the planet Bilax and he caught up with us. She told us to hide and if anything happened to her to find you._

_You've found me, now what?_ Vegeta asked thinking a head if they could stay in C.C.

_We wish to live with you and your family._ Hannah said timidly.

As soon as Gohan heard this he burst out laughing

_You...expect me to believe that Vegeta will take care of you two._ He managed to say this between laughs.

_You got a problem with that!_ Hannah's full saiyan anger and emotions were taking over her actions.

_Whoa Hannah settle down… _Adam didn't get to finish, Vegeta did so for him.

"Don't insult her Kakkarot's spawn or I will Final Flash your ass!"

"Whoa Vegeta why are you snapping on Gohan?" Bulma had just walked in as she said this.

"He insulted my niece and nephew."

"Vegeta I thought me and Trunks were your only family?" Bulma questioned, even though she was a genius she was quite confused.

"Nope women and they are staying with us."

_Uncle Vegeta who is this?_ Hannah questioned wishing to know what earthling could posses such odd, blue hair.

_Hannah, Adam this is my mate Bulma also known as woman. Hannah go with Bulma for a room then come back. I want to see how strong Adam is._ Vegeta huffed out the order and then pulled Adam along to the Gravity room.

**_Bye man._**

**_See-ya sis_**

Hannah's POV

'He is letting us live with him thank the gods.' Hannah thought happily as she followed the woman upstairs. She felt special Hannah had never had a room of her own since she was very little.

'Mommy...' Hannah shook her head.

'I'm at a new place and I'm living with Uncle Vegeta.'

_So Hannah tell me about your self. Bulma stated as they continued to climb the many stairs._

_Do I have to?_

_If you don't I will use Chi-chi's Almighty Frying Pan of Terror_. Bulma threatened jokingly.

_What is that Aunt Bulma?_ I asked innocently. I really didn't know but for some reason I don't think I wanted to know it sound scary. She looked at me like I was nuts but must of not wanted to explain because she went on questioning.

_Oh never mind now will you please tell me about you and your brother?_

_Ok I guess. I'm 13, as you can see I have jet black hair. I have a black tail too. With that I waved it at Bulma. Adam and I have traveled from planet to planet searching for Uncle Vegeta for years now. It's been our life goal so far. We trained the whole way; we have been on earth for month training before we began our search. We can hardly speak what you call English. Is that enough?_ I hoped so, I liked the woman but I didn't want to give her to many details.

_Yes thank you now go train with Vegeta._

_Wait what about a room?_ For a so called genius she sure was forgetful.

_Opps Hannah I forgot. Here you can have this light blue and orange room._ She claimed as she opened a pale red door. What was inside amazed me. My room was so neat it had a huge bed, a computer, a bookshelf and a nice balcony. The walls were splashed orange and blue in multi-shades. The bed spread was pretty much the same as the walls but with more details and different names woven into it. I ran my hand over it.

'Silky...'

_Thanks Aunt Bulma._ I choose that moment to annoy my brother. Yeah that is the true nature of sisters; we're out to annoy our brothers.

**_Hey Adam I am coming down to train with you and Uncle Vegeta._** I loved using our telepathic powers we had picked up on some planet when we were younger.

**_Hannah I am sparing, can't you leave me alone? This is hard._**

'Dang he doesn't sound too happy.' I thought silently.

**_Ok, ok._** With that in mind I walked down to the Gravity Room hoping to see the spar's out come.

Gravity Room Authors POV

Brilliant bright balls of ki were flying around the room. Adam had to dodge quickly to avoid the ki blasts from Vegeta. Vegeta sent a kick at Adam's head. Adam quickly ducked and went to hit his uncle in the back but only got the picture of an after image. Adam started to formulate a plan to attack Vegeta in his weak point. His ego at least he hoped that was the weak spot. With most saiyans it was their weakest link if you could say a saiyan had a weak point.

**Hey Uncle Vegeta if you're the Prince of all Saiyans then shouldn't I be dead? After all you should be the strongest on the planet.** Adam didn't know how much this tweaked his uncle. Vegeta came so close to Super Saiyan l3 it should of been terrifying but Adam was impressed by the power levels that his Uncle was sky rocketing to . He attacked Adam with this power. Knocking Adam to the ground, Vegeta won the spar hands down.

Hannah walked in and saw that the match was over and yelled up to Vegeta.

_Uncle Vegeta I'm ready to fight._ She yelled in a cheerful manner.

_You are a girl, since when do girls fight?_ Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest.

_Since I said I could._ Hannah shot back up at him.

_You are a girl. You are too weak to fight the Prince of all Saiyans._

_Bite me Uncle Vegeta and oh yeah don't EVER call me WEAK!_ With the last word her eyes changed to aqua blue and her hair turned golden. Adam who had woke up from his fight, remembered the last time she had been called weak, it was bad.

FLASHBACK

Adam saw his sister grabbed painfully by the tail by Frieza. He heard her plea for help to their mother. He remembered the exact words Frieza said to her.

_Well, well what do we have here? A little weak girl who is too young to fight for herself as I see it._ Frieza said has he held the small girl.

_I can fight! You don't scare me! Hannah stated boldly._

_Is that so? Dodge this._ Friza dropped her. He fazed in punched her and grabbed her in by the tail again.

_Now little GIRL this is how you power compares to mine. Your weak you will never be able to fight anyone and win._ With each word he yanked on her tail harder. Unseen tears streamed down her face, silently calling for some type of help. Out of nowhere their mother phased in, punched Frieza, grabbed the twins and speed off. Hannah had fainted after the last pull upon her tail. He and Hannah had only been two when it had happened. A few hours later their mother was killed and they had escaped in a saiyan space pod.

FLASHBACK OVER  
AUTHORS POV

Hannah was blocking all of Vegeta's attacks and getting in her own easily. Vegeta backed off a tiny bit, not as a retreat but as an attack. He started to throw mini ki blasts at her. While she was busy dodging the ki blasts he powered up to Super Saiyan level 2 (A/N: he had powered down after he beat Adam) and fazed in behind her. She had sensed his movement and turned around and blasted him with a huge light blue ki blast. There on the floor was a shocked and knocked out Vegeta. As Hannah slowly came to a landing Adam got Gohan. Gohan walked in and was astounded.

_Hannah what happened to Vegeta?_ Gohan questioned in deep wonder.

_I knocked him out duh._ Hannah started to power down as she stated the obvious. She was back to her regular self though she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

_Go...Gohan what happened to Uncle Vegeta? He looks hurt_. Hannah questioned as if she hadn't even been here during the fight.

_Hannah you just beat him up. _Gohan said quietly and slowly.

_I don't remember doing that. _Adam sensed his sisters confusion and walked over to her.

_You don't remember going Super Saiyan level 2 do you? _Adam asked Hannah as he stood by her side.

_No Adam I don't. I really did didn't I?_

_Yeah, you flipped and kicked his butt._

_Adam I'm sorry I just can't remember it._ At that moment Vegeta started to wake up.

_You beat me gi-Hannah? How? You went Super Saiyan level 2! I've never seen another female do that besides your mother..._

_I think I did Uncle Vegeta but I don't remember any of it._

_You have skill but we're done training for now. _Vegeta mumbled to her.

_Time for dinner! _Bulma yelled from the dinning room. The 3 full-blooded saiyans and 1 half-blooded saiyans literally flew to the table to eat. After dinner Gohan thanked Bulma for dinner and Vegeta for taking care of the twins. He said good-bye to everyone.

_Bye Hannah and Adam._

_Bye everyone!_

"Bye brat." Vegeta huffed; everyone else said a better good bye.

A-N: ok all what did ya's think? Do you like it better now? I'm off to fix another chappie please review!

Love ya all!

Peace kiwi aka 'vegeta's kiwi'

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 7-28-05**


	2. Parties At Capsule Corp

CHAPTER 2: PARTIES AT CAPSULE CORP.

A-N: here's is another edited chapter hope they are truly better!

"This is speaking"

'Thoughts to self'

**Bond speaking**

_Saiyan _

Both English and saiyan

**_Telepathic_**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own a Vegeta action figure

Last time:

_You don't remember going Super Saiyan level 2 do you? _Adam asked Hannah as he stood by her side.

_No Adam I don't. I really did didn't I?_

_Yeah, you flipped and kicked his butt._

_Adam I'm sorry I just can't remember it._ At that moment Vegeta started to wake up.

_You beat me gi-Hannah? How? You went Super Saiyan level 2! I've never seen another female do that besides your mother..._

_I think I did Uncle Vegeta but I don't remember any of it._

_You have skill but we're done training for now. _Vegeta mumbled to her.

_Time for dinner! _Bulma yelled from the dinning room. The 3 full-blooded saiyans and 1 half-blooded saiyans literally flew to the table to eat. After dinner Gohan thanked Bulma for dinner and Vegeta for taking care of the twins. He said good-bye to everyone.

_Bye Hannah and Adam._

_Bye everyone!_

"Bye brat." Vegeta huffed; everyone else said a better good bye.

AUTHORS POV

Gohan landed on the lush green front yard of his home. His family's yellow coated home stood out in the scenery. Once inside he greeted his mother and brother. Both looked very happy to see him, well other then the part of his mother giving him a death glare.

"GOHAN! Why weren't you in classes after lunch! They called and said they were sorry about the 'family emergency'.

"Mom I'm sorry, two saiyans landed and they wanted to see Vegeta." Gohan said with a hand behind his head looking a lot like his late father.

"Gohan now that your home can we please train? Please, Please." Goten got in the conversation before his mother could speak again.

"Sorry Goten I've got to get my homework from Videl from the computer. Mom may I please get on the computer and get my homework?" Gohan now begged on his knees. That's pretty shameful from a half saiyan right?

"Sure Gohan tell Videl we said hi and Gohan, please keep the talk on homework." Gohan laughed his mother knew everything.

"Ok mom, I will thanks." Gohan once is his room and on his screen name saw Vegeta and Videl were on. He invited them both into a chat room. They both came in, yes even Vegeta.

(A/N: the moon is back so you all know and yes Vegeta likes types of technology so yeah he can be on a computer!)

CHAT ROOM 02020808 

PEOPLE HERE:

SonGrinner- Gohan

TufferThenU-Videl

Ruleroftheworld- Vegeta

SonGrinner: Hi people

TufferThenU: Hey Gohan

Ruleroftheworld: Brat

TufferThenU: How are the twins Gohan

SonGrinner: Ya Vegeta how are the twins

Ruleroftheworld: They're sleeping Hannah needs her rest

TufferThenU: Wait how did they end up with Veggie head?

Ruleroftheworld: Brat's mate shut up now or die

SonGrinner: There his niece and nephew and Veggie she isn't my mate yet :P

TufferThenU: Mate?

Ruleroftheworld: Brat full moon tomorrow you know with your tail

TufferThenU: answer me Gohan what is a mate you told me everything else

SonGrinner: uhhh...

TufferThenU: Well g2g peace love ya Gohan

SonGrinner: Bye Videl love you too!

:TufferThenU has left the room:

Ruleroftheworld: so what about her birthday tomorrow

SonGrinner: remember where having a party at your house

Ruleroftheworld: brat

SonGrinner: peace

GOHAN'S HOUSE AUTHORS POV

"Hey Videl happy birthday!" Gohan greet as he stood in front of her father's mansion. Both were dressed in a gi of different colors.

"Thanks Gohan." She kissed him on the cheek. Gohan turned slightly red.

"Videl would you like to go meet the twins?" Gohan asked as they were ready to take off.

"Yeah sure Gohan lets go." The two teens slowly flew to Capsule Corp. Unfortunately at Capsule Corp it was a mad house, loony bin, or physic ward, which ever you prefer.

"Hurray the guests of honor will be here soon!" Bulma yelled hurriedly as she pinned up another streamer. Vegeta had taken the twins to a grassy field to keep them busy while the party was being set up. This party was for them and Videl. Everyone hurried around for a good hiding place as they heard approaching steps and felt the ki's.

1 hour ago

_Brat and twin brat, there are a few earth traditions you should know about._ Vegeta started as he laid on his back in an open grassy field. This was one of the few times he could deeply relax and not worry about it. The twins were sprawled out near by, it took them awhile but they were all comfortable.

_Like what Uncle Vegeta?_ Adam asked annoyingly. He truly felt like he need to be annoying and was expressing so.

_Like birthdays, surprise parties and manners._ Vegeta said while thinking of the best way to explain it.

_You lost me Uncle Vegeta._ Hannah said confused. Her face was etched deeply with confusion. Vegeta explained about those three subjects. After he finished Vegeta realized that he still had some time to spare. He told them about his past. (A/N: I can't explain about his whole past I can't type that much. Also I don't know how Buu was defeated so I don't know about that. I'm at the part were him and Goku are in Buu's stomach) Vegeta explained about coming to earth, going to Namak, the androids, Cell and Buu. Vegeta, Hannah and, Adam flew towards C.C. after they stopped resting in the field. Hannah had fallen into a light slumber but the men stayed wide awake. They let the breeze softly drift over them. The group of three met Gohan and Videl right outside the house. The two teens were walking hand in hand to the door. The five walked into the house together, well actually Videl and Gohan walked in the front, Hannah and Adam behind them and Vegeta in the way back.

Surprise! Videl was surprised, the twins laughed and, Vegeta 'hmped'. Everyone had popped out of their various hiding places.

_Uncle Vegeta is one of those parties?_ Hannah whispered innocently. Vegeta sighed before he answered his niece quietly.

_Yes, act happy._ Vegeta backed into his usual corner and put his usually smirk on. At the party Videl was not the only one who got presents. She got a few training items and a training gi. Gohan had given her a pretty necklace and a small quilt. The necklace was more like a locket and it contained to pictures, one of them both in their saiya-man costumes and the other was a picture of them sitting in a tree with Gohan leaning on the tree trunk and Videl resting on him. Hannah received 7 gi's. The colors varied with each gi; in fact they all looked interchangeable

Here is a list of the gi's.

1. Light blue and bright orange

2. Red and lime green

3. Lime green and dark blue

4. Purple and light blue

5. Yellow and light purple

6. Black and light red

7. Lavender and lime green

Adam got 7 gi's from everyone too pretty much in all of the same colors but more guy intend ones. Goten and Trunks were flying around the room playing with the streamers that hung from the ceiling. Even they after awhile got tired and started to yawn. Right at the end of the party anyone who could sense ki felt a huge one coming towards them. Some people began to get into fighting positions and other just stood their ground.

**_Adam do you feel that huge ki or am I crazy?_** Hannah whispered mentally to her brother.

**_No, I feel it too so does everyone else who can sense ki's._** Adam replied trying to calm his sister down a bit. Suddenly the people in the room saw something interesting, there in an orange and blue gi stood Goku or Kakkarot in Vegeta's case. Vegeta surprised everyone by speaking first.

"Kakkarot your finally back from your useless training mission?" Vegeta said edgily from his corner.

"Yeah I'm back; I missed you all too much." Goku put the original Son grin on his face and laughed. After 10 minutes of greetings and hugs Goku noticed the twins in the corner.

**Chi-chi who are they in the corner?** Goku questioned his mate in her mind.

**There Vegeta's niece and nephew.** Goku started rolling on the floor laughing. The whole party looked at him, most turning away and continuing talking.

_Is he always that crazy?_ Adam inquired with doubt in Goku's sanity. Mean while on the floor Goku was still laughing.

"HIS...niece and nephew... poor...them." Goku said as he rolled around in between laughs.

"Kakkarott don't insult them or me again or I will resort to my mate's Almighty Frying Pan of Terror to kick your can." Vegeta yelled causing some people to snicker at the only way Vegeta could threaten Goku.

_Uncle Vegeta who is he?_ Adam inquired as he stared at the new man who was still nameless to them. Goten answered before Vegeta could.

_He's my daddy, the best fighter besides my brother Gohan. His name his Goku _Goten chirped from his perch on the couch. Goku decided to try and speak to the new saiyans.

"Hi I'm Goku who are you?" Goku asked with a huge grin planted deeply on his face.

"Kakkarott they don't speak English you third class baka." Vegeta snapped at Goku as he waited for the twins reply which wouldn't come.

"Oh oops." Goku said silently and then tried again.

_Hi I'm Goku who are you?_

_Our names Hannah and Adam._Hannah said as she answered the new man who was called Goku. Goku looked amazed he just realized they were twins. They looked a lot alike but he had only just seen this. Goten and Trunks started to yawn loudly causing more yawns to follow.

I think, Bulma stated

It is time for bed and for the party to end. All of the guest slowly left C.C. and went home to bed with their families. Hannah went to her new room and Adam got the one next to her's.

Hannah woke up early the next morning and changed into her lavender and lime green gi. She grabbed a glass of orange drink and head outside for some wake up stretches. She began warm-ups and then began to seriously train. It began with a series of punches and kicks but got more complicated. Combos of punches, kicks, dodging, flips, mini ki blasts, and other fighting tricks. She preformed all this in Super Saiyan form and at break neck speed. Hannie how long have you trained? Hannah jumped Vegeta had scared her. Vegeta stood beside his niece almost looking eye to eye with her.

_I don't know, since I was very little with my mom, dad, and Adam. Anyone who would help me._

_What happened to your father?_ Vegeta asked, he had never met the twin's father.

_He was sent to a planet and never returned. That is when we started having to hide from Frieza._ Hannah replied while looking down at the ground.

_Girls weren't allowed to train before I left though my sister did every time she had a chance. Father was tweaked when he caught her._ Vegeta said but left off. Out of nowhere a bright yellow flash surrounded the two saiyans. A yellow and white object landed in front of them. A purple haired something stepped out of the object.

A-N: there is your next redone chapter! Please review I would really love some more reviews!

Peace out kiwi

a.k.a. Icy

AN 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 7-28-05


	3. School and Trunks

CHAPTER 3 SCHOOL AND TRUNKS?

A-N: HUGE THANKS to Panny for being the very FIRST reviewer for this story you should read her story it is a good one.

**You've got to be kidding**

Here is her summary cuz I suck at them

Pan was just an ordinary girl...she never thought her parents were keeping a secret from her. They were always honest with each other. Then she finds out something that will change her life forever. Chapter 20 is up

KEEP WRITING AND THANKS AGAIN!

Oh yeah thanks again to my friend scott, he got me started on redoing all these chapters and then once that's done I WILL be continuing on with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT so Nah Nah na you can't sue me cuz you won't get much any ways

"This is speaking"

'Thoughts to self'

**Bond speaking**

_Saiyan _

Both English and saiyan

**_Telepathic_**

Last time:

Hannah woke up early the next morning and changed into her lavender and lime green gi. She grabbed a glass of orange drink and head outside for some wake up stretches. She began warm-ups and then began to seriously train. It began with a series of punches and kicks but got more complicated. Combos of punches, kicks, dodging, flips, mini ki blasts, and other fighting tricks. She preformed all this in Super Saiyan form and at break neck speed. Hannie how long have you trained? Hannah jumped Vegeta had scared her. Vegeta stood beside his niece almost looking eye to eye with her.

_I don't know, since I was very little with my mom, dad, and Adam. Anyone who would help me._

_What happened to your father?_ Vegeta asked, he had never met the twin's father.

_He was sent to a planet and never returned. That is when we started having to hide from Frieza._ Hannah replied while looking down at the ground.

_Girls weren't allowed to train before I left though my sister did every time she had a chance. Father was tweaked when he caught her._ Vegeta said but left off. Out of nowhere a bright yellow flash surrounded the two saiyans. A yellow and white object landed in front of them. A purple haired something stepped out of the object.

Author's point of view

Hannah quickly was in a fighting stance and was about to attack when Vegeta suddenly recognized the purple haired something. He realized it was not a thing but actually as his own brat, Trunks. In fact their stood an older Trunks dressed in a yellow gi with a blue undershirt. His purple locks were parted in the middle and hung down on to his face in a cute manner.

"Brat what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked in a slightly annoyed and slightly curious tone. Hannah still was crouched in her fighting stance wondering what the hell was going on.

"My time line is ruined." Trunks started in a sad voice.

"I must warn you NEVER give Gohan evil lessons. He will become so evil that he kills everyone mom, Bra, Pan, Goten, you and everyone else." Trunks finished with a tear sliding down his face at the memories of his past.

"Who are Bra and Pan brat?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow expecting an answer.

"Pan is Gohan's and Videl's daughter and Bra is your daughter who will be born soon." Trunks stated as he looked around the non destroyed time line. His eyes land on Hannah and he became quite curious about this new girl.

"Dad who is that girl next to you, she wasn't here last time?" Vegeta looks over at Hannah and smirked. Hannah looked up her Uncle hoping for some type of explanation, but still didn't get one.

"That is my niece Hannah, she is not related to you so don't ask." Vegeta claimed as he stood and looked his brat over. (A/N: In saiyan families cousin don't exist so Trunks, Hannah and Adam are not related. I know I made that up so sorry but it is MY world so I can do that so please no whining about it!)

"Hi I'm Trunks how old are you?" Trunks stated not thinking that Hannah wouldn't know what the hell he had just said. Hannah looked at Trunks confusedly.

"Brat she only speaks saiyan don't be a third class baka." Vegeta said, angered that is son was acting like the baka Kakkarot.

_Hi I'm Trunks, I'm 13 and I'm from another time line. Where are you from and how old are you?_ Hannah smiled and almost laughed. She stood from her fighting stance and shook tails with him, an old saiyan custom.

_I'm Hannah and I'm 13. I'm from our old home planet Vegeta-sei. Nice to meet you._ Hannah said politely in saiyan.

_How long have you been here with my father?_ Trunks asked curiously, wondering why Hannah had never come to his time line.

_About 3 days I think. How long are you going to stay Trunks?_ Hannah was a bit confused, why was this Trunks kid here and who was he?

_I hate to interrupt you brats, but brat wouldn't the women like to know you're here?_ Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest as he did.

_Yeah dad ok, bye Hannah._ Vegeta noticed the looks on their faces and decided not to comment.

_Hannie, time for breakfast wake your brother._

(A\N: I know I have a lot of notes but if you can't see Vegeta has taking an huge liking to Hannah also little Trunks will be called "LIL" Trunks.)

_Uncle Vegeta, who is that boy?_ Hannah asked tapping him on the shoulder.

_That would be my son Trunks as a Teenager._ Vegeta explained to his niece. Hannah walked inside deciding on being slightly confused.

**Woman our brat is home.** Vegeta said quietly in his mate's mind.

**No duh Vegeta, he is up in his room sleeping.** Bulma replied quite amused.

**NO, our other brat is home.**

**Mira Trunks?** Bulma asked happily.

**Yeah woman.** Vegeta replied as he ended the link. Hannah had finally decided on the best way to wake her brother.

**_Adam FOOD!_** Hannah exclaimed loudly in her brother's mid.

**_I'm up Hannah I'm up._** A yawning and tired Adam answered.

Downstairs at the table everyone was being served eggs and toast in saiyan sizes.

"I'm so glad you're here Trunks it means I can send Adam and Hannah to school and you could be their translator." Bulma stated happily as she tried her hardest not to burn the eggs and bacon she was cooking.

"WHAT? BUT MOM I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Trunks yelled with eggs flying out his mouth.

"Brat you are prince eat like one." Vegeta huffed out from the other end of the table.

_Good morning people, can I have my food?_ Adam had arrived downstairs finally. He was dressed in his yellow and red gi. He sat down in a chair next his sister.

**_Who's the purple haired kid?_** He asked as he eyed Trunks.

**_That would be Vegeta's son when he's older._** Hannah said while taking another mouthful of eggs. LIL Trunks came running into the room.

'Does he always have to be hyper in the morning?' Hannah and Adam both thought silently.

"Big me is here again yippy! I didn't get to meet you last time because I was just a small baby. Everyone said you were really strong though. Can you train me, oh please!" LIL Trunks said all in one breath but was silenced from the glare from his father.

"Trunks it is Sunday in this time line you will start school on Tuesday. LIL Trunks you will be going to school with Goten this year." Bulma stated knowingly to her kids ignoring their protests.

1 hour later

Vegeta and Adam were sparring, Hannah who was tired from her own fight with Vegeta decided to go up and check on Trunks. He had taken the room next to her room and Adam's. Hannah had yet to see what it looked like though. She knocked on Trunks' door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" When Trunks got no answer he opened the door and was face to face with a confused looking Hannah. The music he had on was in saiyan and he had it blaring.

_What are you listening to Trunks?_ Hannah asked with a cute looking confused look on her face.

_Linkin__ Park translated into saiyan. Want to hear, they're very good in my opinion?_ He put the headphones on Hannah's ears after she nodded.

Linkin Park: In the end

It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
and for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

(A\N: That songs belongs to Linkin park not me I take no credit what so ever)

_Did you like the Hannie?_ Trunks asked after the song was over.

_Oh, that was so cool._ Hannah said excitedly.

_That is one of my favorite groups Hannah_. Hannah suddenly felt dizzy like someone and punched her really hard.

_ADAM!_ She yelped and took off towards the gravity room. She felt like she was being pulled and went even faster. In the gravity room Adam was on the floor with a lot of cuts and scrapes, he was bleeding some.

_Uncle Vegeta is he ok, what happened?_ Hannah asked as she let her brother's head rest on her lap.

_He will be fine Hannie as soon as he eats a senzu bean_ Vegeta force a senzu bean down Adams throat. He admitted a yellow glow and then his cuts were gone. Hannah hugged her brother she knew it was weak to show emotions but she didn't care.

_Adam are you ok?_ Hannah asked as Adam sat up.

_Yeah just fine Sis_. After a couple minutes Vegeta and Trunks began to spar. Hannah sat with her brother in the corner and just watched.

The next morning Hannah got up early yet again and began to train. She suddenly felt 5 semi-familiar ki's coming towards the house. After a few moments of deep concentration she finally realized it was the Son's and Videl. Hannah went to wake up Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma to inform them about the guests. The Sons, Briefs, twins and, Videl enjoyed a huge saiyan size breakfast. They all talked merrily at the table well except for saiyans who were all busy eating. Goku and Vegeta began sparing right after breakfast at full force. Hannah and Adam were shown around C.C. by Trunks. Videl got to meet the twins and Trunks before she went home. The day really wasn't special. So I will skip to the next the beginning of school for the trio of Trunks and the twins.

The next morning was the mark of the beginning of school. Trunks, Hannah and Adam left early enough to fly the whole way. They walked into Orange Star Middle School together. The trio approached the office before the morning rush of student entered the building. Trunks walked up to the secretary, she was an elderly woman with grey hair and thick eye glasses.

"My name is Trunks Briefs my mother enrolled me and Hannah and Adam Vegeta at this school we would like our schedules. We must be in the same classes, I'm there translator." Trunks stated to the older woman.

"Ok its first period go to room 214 and tell Mr. Dew I sent you." The older lady said in a nice and cheery voice before she sent them on their way. The three saiyans walked into the classroom and sat in the back 3 seats trying to avoid the other students.

"Ok class we have three new students. Will you three come up and tell us about yourselves?" The teacher Mr. Dew asked the saiyans. Trunks began to walk to the front and suddenly remembered to translate for Hannah and Adam. Trunks spoke first,

"My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I'm 13 these are my best friends. Oh and yes, I am Bulma's son." Trunks said before he told Hannah it was her turn. Hannah stepped forward a bit and proudly in saiyan spoke.

_My name is Hannah Kally Vegeta. I'm 13 like Trunks and I have a twin brother. Trunks' dad is my uncle but Trunks and I aren't related. I live in their house with them because my parents are dead. I am stronger then all of you so leave me alone._ Trunks translated it to the class. Some of the class gave Hannah a strange look but let Adam have a go

_My name is Adam Raditz Vegeta. Hannah is my twin sister, I'm 13 and I live in Capsule Corp. too. Also I am stronger then all of you so leave me alone…_ Trunks translated this to the class too earning them more strange looks.

(A/N their names are important so remember them Hint hint) After that they took their seat and sat through the class only learning something new near the end of the period.

Several periods later was period 5/6/7 which was gym for the young saiyans. When it came time to change Hannah went down the locker room without a translator. Bad news. Hannah stared swearing in saiyan when the stupid gym teacher handed her something to change into. Hannah looked at the offensive article of clothing and threw it. She decided to stay in her gi for gym which upset the gym teacher. When Hannah got up she found Trunks and Adam quickly.

_Guys I am playing football with you that gym teacher is annoying._ She said trying to blend in with the guys to hide from the gym teacher.

_It can't be that bad Hannah. But fine let me go tell the teacher._ Trunks said and turned to the teacher.

"Mr. Legotech Hannah needs to play football with us since she needs a translator." Trunks said thinking it wouldn't be problem, but apparently it was.

"She is a girl she is supposed to play field hockey." Hannah looked a little tweaked at that comment when Trunks translated it for her.

"Sir my father is Vegeta Briefs does he need to work out this misunderstanding?" Trunks said with an evil smirk and in a menacing tone

"N...No she can play with us." The gym teacher stuttered out.

_He said ok Hannah get ready to play good luck._ Trunks smiled mischievously. Most of the boys complained about Hannah playing with them. Adam and Trunks shot everyone death glares and Hannah just laughed at them all. By the end of the game Hannah's, Adam's and Trunks' team had won by a hundred points. (A/N: no duh they had saiyan on their teams)

Adam through out the day had caught Trunks staring at Hannah too many times to count. He had caught him right now staring at her again while flying home. It was beginning to bug him badly, after all Hannah was his baby sister.

**_Hey Hannah look beside you Trunks is staring at you AGAIN._** Adam said lazily in Hannah's mind. **_Huh, what? Adam shut the flick up! He is not!_** Hannah pouted mentally. Though she looked beside her and she saw he WAS staring.

_What are you looking at Trunks?_ Hannah asked as she flipped around in the air.

_Uh nothing except the sky, isn't it beautiful?_ Trunks said a little nervously. He turned away and looked the other way the rest of the way home except a few glances over at her.

At home Hannah searched the whole house trying to find Vegeta. She wanted to spar and wear off some energy. She decided to go to Bulma for help after all his mate should know where he would be.

_I can't find Uncle Vegeta's ki, Aunt Bulma do you know where he is?_ Hannah asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

_I don't know let me check._ Bulma said before opening her bond link with Vegeta

**Vegeta where are you, your worrying your niece and me. **

**Women I felt a strange ki I'm checking it out. Stay inside and all of you should keep your ki's really low until farther notice.** Vegeta's voice stated in her mind.

_Vegeta is busy Hannah, please tell everyone to lower their ki's. _Figuring that was the best answer she was going to get Hannah obeyed her aunt's command.

**_Adam lower your ki and tell anyone else you see._** Hannah said to her brother.

While Hannah was talking to Bulma LIL Trunks and Trunks were talking quietly up in Trunks' room.

"Trunks you like Hannah don't you?" LIL Trunks questioned with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah I do a lot."

"But you have only been here a short time how can you say you like her a lot?" LIL Trunks asked very confused with his older self.

"I don't know it just feels right, like something clicked..." Trunks trailed off.

"Are you going to tell her?" LIL Trunks quickly asked.

"Not yet." Hannah suddenly walked into the room.

_Lower your ki's and Trunks you up for a spar?_ Hannah said as she looked from LIL Trunks to Trunks.

_Yeah sure lets go._ The two teens walked off to the gravity room. Hannah's tail was flicking happily behind her. LIL Trunks just laughed at the sight.

A-N: Well there is another fixed chapter... they are looking some much better now don't ya think?

Peace out and leave me some reviews...

Kiwi

AN 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 7-29-05


	4. The meetings, preparations and evil rock...

CHAPTER 4: THE MEETINGS, PREPARATIONS AND EVIL ROCKS

**A-N2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED  
**  
A-N: I'm combining chapters 4 and 5 so until I revise the rest of the story the chapter numbers are going to be off...

Disclaimer: I don't own DrangonballZGT so you can't sue me I own the plot though

My friends help me with it, especially my friend Scott. He points out what I do wrong and questions everything until I got it not confusing this story wouldn't be as good without his help Thanks Scott!

HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!

"This is speaking"

'Thoughts to self'

**Bond speaking**

_Saiyan _

Both English and saiyan

**_Telepathic_**

Rocky Cliffs where Cell Games took place Vegeta's POV

I stood, looking out over the flat land. The cliffs had long been destroyed and the battle been won. My thoughts were rapidly shooting through my complex saiyan brain.

'Where is he I know I felt his and someone else's ki. Why is he back? Hadn't Kakarot killed him and hadn't Trunks blasted him to pieces? If it is him I will not let him get the twins. I will protect them and my family no matter what. What good is my pride if I can't do this alone? Kakarot and his spawn will help me. I have to fight but this once not alone. I just hope my pride will stay in check.'

Authors POV

Vegeta flew as fast as he could while keeping his ki low towards C.C.

**Bulma we need the whole Z-gang at our house** Bulma looked up from where she was sitting in the room. She realized Vegeta was sending a message through their bond. She knew something was seriously wrong. First he had called her Bulma and second he said the WHOLE Z-gang. Bulma began making the phone calls and relating the message. Within a half a hour the whole Z-gang was gathered at C.C. waiting quietly for Vegeta.

**Bulma make sure the twins and Trunks aren't around they can't hear this. I will be there soon.** Vegeta said, echoing in Bulma's mind in a very un-Vegeta like way

**Ok we're ready Vegeta**. Bulma responded to her mate as she walked into the living room. She turned towards the twins and Trunks and spoke.

_Hannah, Adam and Trunks you need to go upstairs and listen to some music._ All three saiyans looked at her and surprise. Hannah was the first to question the order.

_But Aunt Bulma what about..._ Bulma cut her off in mid sentence and finished

_No buts Hannah, I'm sorry but that is the way it is._ The three went upstairs but didn't listen to CD's. Hannah was in deep thought.

'It is about us, that is why I felt those ki's. I have to tell Trunks.' Hannah concentrated hard on talking to Trunks. It was her first time contacting some one other then Adam.

**_Trunks?_****_ Trunks can you hear me?_** Trunks looked up at her in confusion but answered some how.

**_Yeah Hannie loud and clear._** Hannah smiled deeply and continued.

**_Trunks you need to sit on the stairs and listen. They're probably going to talk in English. You can listen and tell us what he says._** He grimaced but got up and head out the door.

**_I will try Hannie._** Trunks edged towards the stair landing listening for his dad.

Downstairs

The Z-gang sat waiting for Vegeta. Few talked, others looked worried. Vegeta landed outside the door and slowly walked in. For once he would admit his confusion. How did Frieza come back and who was with him? Vegeta looked around at the group and began to speak.

"Frieza has somehow returned to earth. I think he is after the twins." Vegeta said that short explanation and walked over to his usual corner.

"Vegeta does that mean you want help guarding the twins?" Videl asked in an amused yet determined way.

"No baka mate of Kakarot's oldest brat." Videl looked offended by Vegeta's comment.

"But Vegeta you can't watch them 247 that's impossible." Gohan argued back not liking the rudeness to Videl.

"Not for me Kakarot's brat." Trunks shook his head at the top of the stairs.

'Leave it to my dad to take something big and make it look small. Should I tell Hannah and Adam the truth? Could I protect Hannah myself? If I told them they would go looking for Frieza.' Trunks decided not to tell them about Frieza.

Trunks' Room

Hannah sat listening to the CD's Bulma had made for her, Adam and Trunks. She had My Chemical Romance on hers' and Adam had Taking Back Sunday on his CD player that Bulma had given them. Trunks walked into the room and both removed there headphones.

_Trunks what did they say?_ Hannah asked quietly.

_I couldn't hear Hannah, even with my saiyan hearing, sorry I tried_. The twins thought while Trunks looked for a good CD. Vegeta came in looking smug.

_Which of you brats dare fight me?_ He asked leaning on the door frame and his arms crossed over his chest.

_Uncle Vegeta please tell us what is going on._ Hannah asked with a puppy dog face to rival Goten's.

_Nothing Hannah, false alarm._ Vegeta mumbled.

_Not to be rude Uncle Vegeta, but, then why couldn't we hear then?_ Adam spoke up.

_Hannah lets go, your first._ Vegeta said turning and walking out into the hall.

**_He is avoiding out questions boys well I will be back._** Hannah said to the boys in their minds.

Vegeta had been pushing her for the last 2 hours. They were training 400x earth's gravity in Super Saiyan form. He knew it was hard on her; she managed to get hits on him once and a while though. He knew exactly what buttons to tweak her. She was losing her concentration, she getting hit a lot more. Vegeta called a break for Hannah's sake.

_Hannie just to let you know the Namak wants to train you in psychic moves._ Hannah looked towards him as he she chugged a bottle of water

_You mean that tall green guy?_ She asked as she blasted the empty bottle with a ki blast and whipped her mouth.

_Yeah, starting in two weeks so be ready. Now let's finish our fight._ Hannah smiled as she lowered down into a stance and her uncle did the same. The two fought it out.

Trunks' room

The boys (Trunks and Adam) had the music loud enough so no one could hear them.

_Hey Trunks._ Adam said as he did push-ups on the floor.

_Whatcha__ want Adam? _Trunks asked laying on his bed looking over some math problems his mom gave him.

_You were staring at my sis today, why_? Trunks' head shot up and looked over at Adam. Adam saw this and noted it.

_No comment._ Trunks tried to look innocent and failed horribly. Adam was going for the kill now.

_Trunks answer me now._

_Because...because...I (mumble mumble)_ Trunks said looking down, his head hitting the bed. Adam stood up and pushed his friend over so he couldn't suffocate himself.

_What did you say? Speak up, I can't here you Trunks._ Trunks took a deep breath. He was readying himself for the worst.

_I like her._ He tensed up even more waiting for the attack but none came. Adam just looked a little confused.

Bulma's lab

A white blinding flash went through the whole room. As the white light faded there were two blue-haired people in the room. One was hardly alive. Bulma looked down at the 13 year old. It looked like a younger her. She suddenly realized the girl needed medical care. She put the girl in a regeneration tank. Bulma called Trunks down to see the girl. When Trunks walked in and saw the girl he nearly fainted.

"Bra! Mom is she ok? How did she get here? What is...?" Bulma put a finger to his lips.

"Trunks settle she is stable. She will be fine, now. She just arrived in a time machine. She is 13 so she couldn't be from your time line." Adam had decided to come down and see what was going on. Hannah and Vegeta had felt Trunks ki rise quickly and came to check it out.

_Who's that Trunks?_ Adam asked puzzled. Trunks turned and looked at them.

_That is my sister Bra. We have to wait till she wakes to find out why she is here though._ Hannah was happy she would have someone to talk to. But she was a bit freaked out that Trunks had answered her question before she could ask it. Hannah was going to ask him why she was here.

Two weeks later early morning

Hannah had woken early because today was her first day of training with Piccolo. She walked outside after a nice big breakfast to the fresh air. The thought of Trunks' sister Bra came up. Bra had yet to wake up from her coma like state. She saw Piccolo under a tree meditating and decided to follow his suit. At about 5:30 Piccolo talked for the first time.

**_Kid use your mind to talk, it helps focus it._** Piccolo's voice said entering her mind suddenly.

**_Ok, Sir_** Hannah said back respectively to the Namak.

**_Now concentrate on those pebbles over there try to lift them. Tell if and when you can._** Piccolo walked back over and began to meditate again.

'Is that all he does?' Hannah thought to herself walking over to a set of pebbles. The pebbles were strangely stacked like a pyramid on the grass.

Hannah sat down in the grass close to the small rocks. She stared hard at them trying to will them to move to her. She was trying to ask them to move with her mind.

'Move, move, come to me pebbles. Please come pebbles'

_ERR__ YOU FLICKING ROCKS MOVE_! Hannah yelled in frustration after an hour of trying to move the rocks. In her mind the rocks had offended her. She had to make them move to prove she was better then the rocks. It was a matter of deep pride. Her saiyan pride was taking over if you can't tell. Piccolo smirked, this kid was funny, and he let out a small chuckle.

_I CAN MOVE THESE ROCKS!_ Hannah's sensitive saiyan hearing had heard his laugh. Half an hour later Hannah had moved the rocks to her hands. She crushed the rocks into fine powder. She put a Vegeta like smirk on and told Piccolo she had finished. She showed him the powder that used to be the rocks. She looked into the house and saw it was time to leave.

School

Hannah sat on the bleachers waiting for her brother and Trunks.

**_Trunks where are you?_** Hannah said looking around for the boys.

**_I'm up on the roof Hannah, is your brother down there? I think he's suppressing his Ki_** Hannah walked up to the roof looking happy. Trunks inquired why as he saw her manic looking grin.

_I'm happy because I crushed those rocks._ Trunks looked at her confused.

_Why are you happy about crushing rocks?_ She explained how the rocks have offended her.

_Trunks where is my brother? _

_I think he is getting lessons from Goku. _

_Still at lessons then?_ Hannah pulled out her schedule and studied it.

_Err, curses…! I have computer first period._ Hannah uttered in anger.

_Yeah, but look Hannie you have Music after that._ Trunks pointed out on her schedule. Hannah loved any class that had to do with music. She had joined chorus and a special group of singers called All-Stars. She had taken all her music home for Bulma to teach her how to say it. There was English, Spanish and Hebrew. Hannah's favorite song was called Manvu. (Ma-na-voo) It was mostly in Hebrew but some English. Trunks had joined with her. Adam could have joined but he didn't want too. Only 40 people made it into All-Stars, the top singers in the school. Adam flew onto the roof moments later, letting his ki out as he did.

_School starts in 5 you know._ In home room Hannah sat behind Trunks and Adam behind her. Hannah was playing with some post-its. She would write something on one and flick it up at Trunks. The first bell rang telling them to get to first period. Hannah walked into the evil computer room.

Hannah's POV

The evil room looked, felt and smelt as evil as ever. The teacher, Mr. Ink, walked in and tried to tell me something. Who know what he said, but really who cares? Not me. I entered this wacky program that tried to teach me how to type. Since I didn't try I didn't learn it. I just had to pass this class, you pass by coming. After a half an hour of complete and utter boredom I took a glance at the clock. Only 15 more minutes of torture, still its 15 minutes more I have endure. Maybe I could use a Final Flash on the teacher and get out early. I began to weigh the pros and cons of doing the attack on the teacher. Only 7 more minutes now, good I've wasted 8. Maybe I can lift that black pen. I began to concentrate on the pen really hard.

'Lift, float, move, please move' I did it! I aimed the pen at the bald spot on the back of his head. I managed to make a huge doodle on his head. I looked at my artwork and smiled, a rare thing BING...BING

_YES class is over!_ I shouted to no one special and took off to music. I met up with Trunks and Adam outside the door; they stood leaning there with a leg raised behind them on the wall.

'Stupid human pose…' We walked to our seats in the front row. We have been studying African music and today was the day. The Class was being video tapped by Mrs. Sony. The song was called "Take Time in Life" I was playing the high drum, Trunks on the low drum and Adam on Medium drum. The whole class sounded so good together. The instruments blended together in a beautiful and soothing way. All I could say was it was a lot of fun. Trunks and I were making faces at each other across the room. I think the camera caught us the one time, but I don't think either of us cared. We got to watch some of the other classes. They didn't do so well was putting it nicely.

I had Math with Mr. Dew. Class was ok he didn't bore us but he did give a lot of homework, though it was nothing like my teachers on Vegeta-sei had me doing at the age of two. Next we went to Science the teacher, Mr. Peter, was informing us on Viruses. I realized that saiyans were ahead of earthlings, way ahead by far. Of course they didn't have the equipment we had, or the tools we had used for our advancements. Truly sucks to be them, oh well. I sat and tried to look like I was paying interested, really I was talking to Trunks.

**_So Trunks tell me about your sister._** I asked as a stared forwards attempting to give a glimpse of hope to the teacher that I was listening.

**_Well she likes to get her own way, but she isn't mean about it. She likes to shop, you have my warning on that._** Trunks started but didn't finish.

"Mr. Brief can you tell me a way to classify a virus?"

"Um by shape and size Mr. Peter." The teacher continued his talk looking over his shoulder at the two often.

**_Smooth boxer boy._** Hannah chirped in a low voice in Trunks' mind

**_Wait, what? When did I get that nickname Hannie?_** Trunks had a confused look but questioned Hannah any ways.

**_Since I thought of it, and it is quite a name._** Hannah said cockily as she smirked.

**_Very funny._** He replied as he leaned back into his chair.

**_Oh great I get to play basketball against preps who know nothing about the sport_**. Hannah managed to get out before the bell rang after she had glanced at the clock.

As Hannah came up from the changing room looking as mad at the lady who sat down there as ever, she saw before her the scariest and strangest gym teacher ever. Uncle Vegeta, he was standing there in short blue shorts and a grey tank top with his arms crossed over his chest and a defiant smirk. Hannah, Adam and Trunks looked at each other and sighed.

"OK weaklings I'm your teacher. You will obey me or I will blast you into the next dimension." Some people laughed the three kid saiyans didn't. They were all huddle together in the middle of the gym floor stretching as he spoke.

"I'm supposed to test you brats on your physical strength. You will do pull-ups first, my three brats last. Everyone look around trying to figure out who the "Brats" were. Most people shrugged it off and began to line up in one huge twisting line. So far the highest number of pull-ups was 5 and Trunks was next in line.

_No going super saiyan brats_. Vegeta mentioned as Trunks, Hannah and Adam came closer to the bar. Trunks stepped up to the bar and began.

"...100...200...300...400." Vegeta watched as Trunks continued to move gracefully up and down the bar, not a drop of sweat had appeared on his brow yet. He grew very annoyed and spoke.

"Brat stop, I know how many you all can do." Trunks quickly translated for the twins.

Though the three young saiyans did leave out a breath since they didn't have to show there strength to the class. The next test was running a mile around the school track.

_Brats run 10 miles instead so it looks fair and believable._ Vegeta said quickly before everyone started. So as the rest of the class ran 4 laps around the huge track the trio ran 40 laps just as fast and finished in 10 minutes.

_Brats I want a spar from each of you._ The "brats" didn't have long to argue.

**Vegeta you and the kids need to come home. Bra is awake!** Vegeta looked up towards the sky and then turned to the teen saiyans.

_Brats we have to go home the other girl brat is awake._ Vegeta told them and then went off to finish the gym class so they could leave. The three teens were excited and were ready to go as soon as class was over.

The four went to the main office to checkout when a small fight between the secretary and Vegeta broke out. She was looking at their last name and couldn't find release papers for them.

"Sir you can't those two kids with you." The elderly secretary claimed as she didn't take her eyes off the papers she was filing.

"And why not? Do you know who I am?" Vegeta said banging his fists on the desk.

"Yes, I know your not there legal guardian." The old lady snapped back and pushed his fist off the desk.

"THERE PARENTS ARE DEAD I AM THEIR ONLY LIVING FAMILY YOU BAKA HUMAN!" Vegeta screamed loud enough to disturb the whole first floor. The older lady looked shocked at his behavior but spoke again.

"Fine take'um sir, but aren't you a baka human too?" She said thinking she could get a good come back in. One does not work in a school office and not learn how to deal with unruly people.

"No I'm the King of all Saiyans and my son Trunks is the Prince so there." Vegeta did something very un-Vegeta like. He stuck his tongue out at the lady.

Bulma's lab

Bra sat up and looked around. She remembered this place as she continued to look around. It was her mother's lab but yet it was different, very different. It wasn't destroyed, which meant she had made it to the right time line she realized gleefully.

"Hi there, how are you feeling Bra dear?" Bulma asked her patient with a warm smile.

"MOM YOUR ALIVE!" Bra ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. She had tears running down her face as she hugged her mother.

"Glad to see you too," Bulma said laughingly, "Your father, brother, Hannah and Adam should be here soon." Bulma said as she let go. Bra looked at her alternate time line mother in confusion.

"What? Why are Hannah and Adam here, why aren't they with their dad?" Bra spun in circles as she took more glances around the lab.

"Who's their dad, we didn't know they had one I thought he was dead?" Bulma asked hoping to meet another of Vegeta's family.

"If you don't know mom I can't tell you. I could damage the future creating another alternate time line" The group coming from the school arrived finally.

"DADDY!" Bra ran and hugged her dad, Vegeta as he walked into the lab. Surprisingly he hugged back as he let Hannah, Trunks and Adam pass him.

'Damn these brats they're making me go soft.' Vegeta thought quickly while hugging his only daughter. Bra walked around hugging everyone. Strangely she hugged Adam a little longer then the rest. Remember people's faces that she had lost.

_Hannah how are you my girl?_ Bra asked excitedly as she came back over to Hannah. Hannah looked at Bra for a few seconds before answering.

_Just fine Bra. Let me guess we're best friends in your time line right?_ Hannah asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

_Yepper._Bra said with enthusiasm as she hugger her friend again.

_Speaking of time lines sis, why did you come to this one._ Trunks asked stepping up next to his sister.

_Same as you Trunks only Gohan destroyed everything later rather then sooner and he didn't kill me but you instead._ Bra said and again the tears started to leak in memory of the terrible destruction. Trunks wrapped her in tight brotherly hug.

"Well young lady that means you can go to school along with them." Bulma said as she looked at all the children and her mate happily.

"Aw come on mom." Bra pleaded hoping against hope she could get out of it.

"So girl do you train?" Vegeta asked wondering if she was truly living up to her saiyan heritage she was blessed with.

"Yes Daddy I do. I can go super saiyan." she turned and looked towards her mother.

"Mom could Trunks, Hannah, Adam and I go on a picnic to get to know each other better." She asked, again breaking out a set of puppy dog eyes. The others nodded in agreement and excitement.

"Yeah sure, it is a good idea. Let me go pack it."

flying to deserted island

Trunks looked over at his sister; he had missed her a lot. He noticed that Adam was doing the same thing he had got in trouble for often, staring. Trunks' ki flared and he quickly tried to hide it in embarrassment. Bra looked over at her brother and smiled cutely before flying next to him.

"Trunks settle down, in my time line Adam and I are going out and so are you and Hannah. Get use to it, its destiny." She smiled and let herself drop back to fly besides Hannah. Hannah who had learned how to say names in English had heard all their names mentioned.

_Bra what was that all about?_ Hannah asked wondering what could cause Trunks' ki to flare like that.

_The usual my brother being a messed up moronic child_.

(A/N: Ha my word appears. So you peoples know when I get mad at some one I call them a moronic child lol if you don't get it don't worry bout it.)

down where bad people go when they die

(AN: someone tell me what is)

A lady of the age of 30 sat watching a crystal ball. She was watching for her children. They were finally at a safe place. She sighed she missed them deeply. It was Frieza's fault she was here and not living happily with them and her mate. Her mate had left with Frieza in hopes of finding and protecting them. She prayed for her torn family. Maybe her children would live a normal life with her brother, Vegeta.

Picnic Area on an island

The four saiyans ate the meal has quickly as a saiyan could, so that meant fast. They began talk,

_I missed you all so much._ Bra stated happily with her aqua blue tail swaying behind her. Trunks and Adam decided to go for firewood for a fire, leaving Bra and Hannah to talk.

_Hannah do you like my brother?_ Hannah looked up from her artwork. She had been drawing pictures in the sand with her tail.

_Yeah sure he is a nice guy._ she replied calmly looking back down at her drawing.

_No, I mean as more then a friend._ Hannah's eye's were the size of dinner plates as she answered.

_Oh like that. Yes, I don't know why, it seems right though. Isn't that strange Bra?_ Bra never got a chance to answer because the boys were back. Loaded down with firewood they started a nice warm fire as the sky faded a tinted pinkish color as the sun set.

_You miss us girls?_ Trunks asked as he pulled a hood sweatshirt over his head.

_Who would miss you, Trunks?_ Bra said jokingly. Trunks put a mock sad face on and pretended to pout.

_Hey pouter grow up we're not little kids anymore._ Adam said with a laugh as he popped a bag of marshmallows open. He put ten on the stick and started to roast them.

_Aw don't worry bout it Trunks come sit down._ Hannah said boldly, patting the spot next to her on the ground. He took her advice and sat down next to her.

As Trunks sat happily next to Hannah his lavender tail was not so happy. It seemed to be reaching for something. He grabbed hold of it trying to keep it down while listening to Adam's story. He finally let go by accident and found out what it was reaching for immediately; Hannah's black tail. Hannah was listening to her brother's story when suddenly something soft, furry and lavender had grabbed hold of her tail. Her back straightened and she reached behind her trying to feel what it was.

'Furry? Check, soft? Check again.' She turned around and looked at the purple object. Her mouth formed an o as she realized what it was. It was Trunks' tail; it had a soft grip on her own tail. It didn't bother her so she let it be and just stroked it gently. Hannah seemed to enjoy the purring sound that Trunks was making in his throat, an effect from stroking it. Trunks and Hannah looked happy and content. Bra noticed this and smirked like her father.

'This is only the beginning.'

It was starting to get late so the young saiyans decided it to call it a night and go home. Trunks began to stand to help clean up when he found he couldn't. His tail was holding him down it still had a hold on Hannah's. He looked past the tails and saw Hannah was asleep. She was curled up in a ball and had her sweatshirt wrapped tightly around herself. He tried a lot of different ways to separate the tails but nothing worked.

_Trunks just pick her up and we'll ask dad when we get home._ Bra said with an impish grin on her face. Adam gave Trunks the vilest look Bra had seen in a long while. Trunks bent down and slowly picked Hannah up. Trunks found she was very light and wouldn't be hard to hold. He then got ready to takeoff towards home. As they flew Trunks was careful not to drop or stir Hannah in anyway. Bra and Adam were talking quietly ahead of Trunks. He looked down at Hannah.

'She looks so peaceful in her sleep.' Trunks thought amazed.

_Bra what is up with your brother he keeps looking at my sister?_ His anger rising at every glance he took back.

_He likes her a lot._ Bra said as she too looked back at the two.

_WHAT! He better not hurt her or I will hurt him._ Trunks looked up at Adam but said nothing.

_Calm down he never would even think of it. In my time line there boyfriend and girlfriend and neither would hurt the other._ Bra said positively.

_Are you really sure Bra?_ Adam asked almost doubting the girl beside him.

_Very sure, just like me and you._ Bra said with an air of longing.

_We were going out?_ Adam asked sounding surprised.

_Only if you want to Adam._ Bra said not looking him in the eye.

_Let me sleep on it Bra._ The crew arrived at Capsule Corp. a few minutes later. Hannah was still sleeping peacefully and comfortably in Trunks' arms. They all walked into the house in search of Vegeta. They found him in the gravity room.

"Daddy please come down here." Bra called up to her father.

_Talk so I can understand it guys._ Adam said loudly, Surprisingly Vegeta grabbed a towel and flew towards them.

Why does the brat have Hannah in is arms? Vegeta asked with a glint in his eyes.

_Daddy, Trunks' tail won't let go of Hannah's and same thing other way around._ Bra explained quietly hoping not to wake Hannah. Vegeta inspected the black and lavender tails closely. When he suddenly burst out laughing; they all stared at Vegeta like he was crazy. Hannah stirred slightly in her resting place, but just curled herself more against Trunks. He finally stood up and began to explain.

_When a saiyan is or is becoming 14 they begin to find a future mate. Look like these to already have begun to. Until a certain part of the bond is complete their tails will stay together._ Vegeta explained as he tried to stifle another chuckle.

_Dad how long will it take._ Trunks asked worriedly as he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

_Depends on the saiyans._ As they talked Adam had trying to figure when his and Hannah's birthday was on this planet. After a few minutes he saw it was on September 30th.

'TODAY!' He kept this info to himself. Bulma walked into the room and saw the two with Hannah in Trunks arms. She pulled a camera out of no where snapped a picture.

_Aw how cute. _Bulma commented.

"MOM!" Trunks yelled. Hannah stirred a lot this time nearly falling out of her resting place.

'Saiyan reflexes are the best' Trunks thought to himself. As they talked Hannah was dreaming.

Hannah's dream

A small girl around the age of 2 or 3 ran through the tall grass near her house. She wore a light blue gi with a green undershirt and wristbands. She had crystal blue eyes, lavender hair. Her hair was cut short and spiked up in a violent manner. A lavender tail with a single black spot on the tip swished behind her.

_Daddy where go?_ She called out loudly. The small girl ran all through the tall grass with only one thought, daddy. The mother of the small girl walked up to her tear-stricken child.

_Momma where Daddy?_ The young child asked while sobbing.

_Daddy go__ bye-bye for a little Kina_... The ground started to shake. The woman pulled her only child to the ground to protect her, while risking her own safety.

End of Dream

Hannah awoke with a start. She realized she was in a sleeping bag. She heard soft snoring noises next to her, it was Trunks.

_Trunks, Trunks wake up._ Hannah sounded afraid as she nudged Trunks.

_Huh, what? Hannah you're awake._ Trunks said stupidly, still half asleep.

_Trunks why are we sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags_? Trunks did the simple thing. He held up their tails.

_My dad says we're bonding. Who knows how long until out tails let go of the other._ Hannah looked away and started counting on her fingers.

_Trunks today was__ Adam and mine's 14th birthday._ Trunks looked into her deep black coal eyes and spoke again.

_Whoa mine is tomorrow, that is strange. So my dad was right we're bonding. _

_Adam is going to kill me._ Hannah kind of mumbled as she sat there.

_Not if I can help it._ Trunks said angrily. Hannah lay back down, she felt Trunks stroking their tails. He kissed her forehead daringly. Hannah only smiled and purred slightly and fell asleep. Trunks joined her soon after.

Well there you go! Chapter 4 and 5 combined!

Love you all please leave me some comments this is 17 pgs long so ha!

peace out kiwi

**AN2: THIS CHATPER WAS EDITED ON 8/5/20**05


	5. Memories,Visons and preps

CHAPTER 5: Memories and Visions

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED**

A-N: well long time no type eh? Well I can explain I've been in my school play: Pollyana It was very fun and I enjoyed it. I became closer to some of my friends and made new ones! I've also learned why guys always complain about wearing ties, their evil!

Just incase u don't know I'm a girl but I played a guy's role... well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT so Nah Nah na you can't sue me cuz you won't get much money any ways, probably just my Pollyana pin.

The two connected by tails woke early to get ready. It was very difficult to accomplish their morning tasks, to use the bathroom they had to slip their tails under the door. They ate their breakfast quickly so they could go out and stretch. Trunks and Hannah stretched out in the dewy green grass; the cool morning air was refreshing to the two. Hannah was in the middle of doing sit-ups when she remembered something important.

_Flick, Trunks I have training with Piccolo._ Hannah exclaimed loudly as she hit the ground.

_I guess I'll just have to watch you. Don't worry about it Hannie._ Trunks said as he calmly played with a string of grass.

_Hope you can meditate boxer boy._ Hannah snickered as she and Trunks walked in for a glass of water. As they did Piccolo arrived.

Hannah felt Piccolo's Ki and walked with Trunks back outside. She followed the Ki signature to a huge rock. It was pretty big and very round for a rock. Hannah stared down the rock a few more seconds until she got any idea.

**_Piccolo why are you a rock? Have you hidden your self?_** She mentally sent to her teacher.

**_Right kid, I used my ki to mask myself._** Piccolo replied to Hannah in her mind.

_Hannah have you found Piccolo yet?_ Trunks asked confused and bored from his rock seat.

_Yeah boxer boy he is the rock in front of us._ She said with a nodd.

_Hannie are you feeling ok? That's a rock not Piccolo._ Trunks looked harder as Hannah gave him a look that stated that she was dead serious.

_I see him now, he is using his ki to hide himself._

**_Cool trick Piccolo!_** Trunks said happily. Piccolo stared at the two kid amazed. Last time he had checked Trunks mental energy it was lower, now it was even with Hannah's. Maybe it had to do with their tails being connected. He really hadn't studied any type of Saiyan mating process.

**_Hey kid what's with the tails?_** Piccolo asked Hannah as she sat with Trunks on the ground.

**_We're bonding according to my father._** Trunks shot back at Piccolo through his link.

'Saiyans' Piccolo thought to himself.

**_Well kid we'll continue your lessons when your tails detach. It's harder to hide your self and another with your ki. _**

**_Ok sir._** Hannah said respectfully to Piccolo adding a bow at the end.

**_You should still meditate to stay fit_**. Hannah and Trunks sat in the grass crossed legged and straight. The two had been in deep meditation for an hour and a half when something happened. Both started seeing the others memories.

Trunks' memories (Hannah is seeing this)

A little 4 or 5 year old Trunks ran around C.C. bouncing with energy. His mother had promised him a trip to the park today. This was special, something he didn't get often since he had to train with his father. Trunks could hardly wait for the thrill of the slides and the swings. Bulma brought Trunks his coat and he quickly forced himself into it. He took his mother's hand and they began to the park. Trunks swung on the swings, slid on the slides and was spun on the merry-go-round. But yet he still had a ton of energy. Bulma was sitting on a small green park bench watching her son so content and happy that she didn't notice the ki's coming up behind them. That is until the stick cracked and someone began to talk in a bone chilling voice.

"You women give me that child." Barked a teenager with black hair from behind her. The teen stood beside a blond who looked not as amused with the whole thing and just was plain out bored. Bulma was in shock, who were they and why did they want Trunks? She tried her best not to let her fear show to the strangers.

"Can you not hear? Give us the child." Trunks climbed up the nearest tree suppressing his ki as low as it would go. From his hideout he could see the two people talking rudely to his mom. Trunks decided that he would help his mother out as soon as he knew why they wanted him.

"Why do you want my son? Who are you?" Bulma stated in a voice that sounded strong or at least she hoped it did.

"Woman we have no time for your insolence. GIVE US THE BOY!" The black haired one shouted, Bulma saw an evil glint in the boy's eyes, they didn't even look human.

"What are you?" Bulma managed to get out before she began to shake.

"You are wasting my time give me the boy or I will blast you." The blonde one stated as the black haired one moved closer to Bulma.

"No." Bulma strongly spat out.

"No? You dare refuse us? I think it is time to end your pitiful life." Trunks saw the black haired teen raise his hand and saw the ki ball forming in it. Trunks jumped out of his hiding place and grabbed his mother. Up in the sky Bulma called for Vegeta with her mind and he came and picked them up from their new hiding place from the evil people. Which Bulma believed were androids. This was the beginning of the androids rain of terror. (AN After that the regular android saga takes place.)

Hannah's memories

Hannah dawdled beside her mother she had just learned how to walk. She knew they (Hannah's mom, her and Adam) were going to the palace to visit grandpa and uncle.

_Momma, tis grampie's mad?_ Hannah asked her mother has they neared the palace.

_No dear, he isn't in fact he wants to see us and so does your uncle. Please you two be on your best behavior for me._ The twin's mother asked gently.

_Yes momma._ The twins said in unison. Hannah gave her brother a little push and began to run around their mother on unsteady legs as best they could. The three walked up to the front gates of the palace and Hannah's mother grabbed the twins' hands. They suddenly were confronted by the guards. Hannah puffed out her chest and tried to look tuff.

_You! What is your business here?_ Hannah's mother pulled back her hood. The guard looked at her in surprise

_I am here to see my brother and my father._ The guards let her pass, Hannah was amazed by the size of the gates. They walked through many hall ways until they came to a set of ivory doors. Hannah's mother opened them and walked in. Hannah's Grampie and Uncie were sitting in big fluffy chairs with the crest of Vegetsei embroider in them. The twins had been told all about their Grampie and Uncie from their mother. They looked up to the two in admiration. The twin's mother picked up Hannah and Adam and sat them on a chair together. Adam fell asleep in the comfy chair while Hannah was wide a wake. She tried her hardest to listen to what her momma, grampie and uncie were talking about.

_  
Kally I don't know how you hid this from me, we didn't know you even had a mate. Why didn't you tell us about them sooner!_ Hannah's Grampie asked angrily as he stood and paced.

_  
Daddy I had to do it this way. You wouldn't have accepted them or their father._ Hannah's mom expressed loudly.

_Sis, please say he isn't below 2nd class._ Vegeta asked taking a huge step towards his sister. He had a concerned look on his face. Kally could only nod her head at her brother.

_He is dear brother, he is_. Kally's father looked awfully mad. His face was red, very red and his eyes were big.

_I let you do what you like when ever you like and this is what I get in return! My bloodline foiled by third class filth! I even let you train._ The king yelled, though sounding defeated in the end. As the adults yelled Hannah did something that surprised all the occupants of the room. She got onto her Uncie Vegeta's lap. One finger in her mouth she looked around and spoke softly to her uncle.

_Uncie__ you mad at momma, Adam and me?_ Vegeta looked from face to face in the room. Yeah he was a saiyan warrior but really who could tell his first niece that he didn't like her? Kally looked at her brother, surprised that he was being nice and not dejecting the twins.

_No Hannie how could I be mad at you? Your too cute_. He proclaimed as he pinched her little nose. Kally smiled she knew her brother would like her and her mate's kids. The king, Kally's father did not find this good.

_Kally__ call your mate in and tell him to take these brats home. I don't want to see them again if you knew what was good for you, you'ld destroy them._ Tears started to well up in Hannah's eyes.

_Grampie__ you think I a brat and you don't love me?_

'Grampie no love me.' Tears were falling freely down Hannah's face as she asked.

_Yes, you have ruined your mothers life go get blown up and save her the hassle._ Kally picked up her child who had tears among her strands of hair.

_Father don't tell my daughter she isn't loved. She and her brother are perfect. Nothing you say or do will ever change my love for them and their father! _Kally picked Adam up with Hannah on one side and him on the other, walk out and left the building. This was Hannah's first meeting with her Grandpa and last. After that day Hannah's father left on a mission, he never came back and then the family had to start hiding from Freiza.

End of memories Beginning of Hannah's Vision

Hannah stood in a rocky area. High Ki's were everywhere. She felt the biggest coming from source near the other side of the ledge. She peeked up over a saw something that made her blood run cold. Freiza. Freiza hovered in mid battle fighting what looked like a copy of her, only badly bruised version. She saw her uncle and someone else that looked familiar lying very still in a crater. She saw what looked like a mix of Trunks and Adam creeping up behind Freiza. Hannah suddenly felt a white hot light heading towards her. She looked and saw it was a Ki blast heading right for her. She did the only thing she could, scream.

End of vision

Hannah was screaming someone was holding her to the table where she lay. She couldn't move, she screamed more in terror. Someone was trying to tell her something but she didn't understand them. She just couldn't think straight, the golden light was too bright. Hannah squinted her eyes open making it so she could see their golden hair. She opened her eyes all the way and saw her Uncle and Trunks holding her down. Seconds later she realized that she too was golden. Hannah's screams subsided and she blinked. Bulma walked up to Hannah after she had snapped out of her screaming state.

_  
Hannah what happened?_

_I had a vision. I s...saw...I saw him. _Hannah said while still shaking badly.

_Him?_Bulma asked questionably.

_Freiza._Trunks said from the spot he was standing at.

_How do you know brat? _Vegeta asked forgetting about the problem at hand.

_I could see flashes of her vision dad.Trunks_ answered.

_Uncle Vegeta how long was I like that?Hannah_ asked from her spot.

_An hour, the other brats left for school.Vegeta_ said as he looked Hannah over to make sure she was still ok.

_Hannie are you ok? _Trunks asked concerned. Hannah sat up and hugged Trunks. Trunks didn't let go instead sat on the table with her.

_Yeah Trunks I am. Did you see all my memories because I saw a few of yours._

_Yep I thought it was strange. You really didn't ever see your Grandpa again? _Trunks said softly.

_No, we left soon after and the planet was destroyed. _Hannah said has she bowed her head.

_Did you really have that dream last night Hannah?_

_Yeah I did, I wish I knew who them people were. _Vegeta looked at the two knowingly.

'I will get heirs to the saiyan race in a few years.' He silently thought; bring a smirk to his face.

_Hey brats are you going to school? _The two exchanged looks.

**_Should we go Hannie? Do you feel up to it?_** Trunks asked in Hannah's mind softly.

**_Yeah lets go I don't want to worry Adam and Bra._**Hannah confirmed calmly. Trunks told his dad that they were going to go.

The two prepared themselves for school. Trunks suggested they fly to the school, it was much faster.

_Trunks people are going to stare at us because we're different. _Hannah said as she flipped over on to her back in mid-air.

_What of it? I'm a saiyan and I'm proud to show it. Who cares what they think. I like you they way you are and I hope you think the same. _Trunks said, sounding like a sappy romantic person.

_You really are Uncle Vegeta's son Boxer-boy.Hannah_ mocked as she laughed.

They arrived at the doors of the school and walked in. After checking in at the office they found out it was period 5/6/7 which meant study hall. They went to the practice room. It was a special perk of being in all stars or band. Bra and Adam were leaning over books trying to study. Trunks and Hannah surprised them by walking in.

_How ya feeling sis?Adam_ inquired as he looked up from the evil textbook.

_Just fine bro. _Hannah replied. Bra walked up punched Hannah and then hugged her.

_Don't scare me like that again. I saw my brother and father carrying you in. You were screaming and thrashing wildly. To top it all of you were all super saiyans._ Bra said as she glared at her friend

_Sorry Bra I didn't try for that to happen.Hannah_ pulled out her All-star music and began to practice. Half an hour later the bell rang signaling the end of the period. The four headed for Language class on the second floor of the building. This was one of their easiest classes out of their main subjects. The teacher respected that they didn't speak English and she let them write and talk in saiyan. They just got it translated for her at a later time.

After Language was lunch time for the kids. The four saiyans decided to eat at a pizza parlor near the school. Trunks said it would be his treat for them all.

_  
What you guys want on your pizza's? _Trunks asked the group.

_I want pepperoni on mine Boxer-boy. _Hannah said first.

_Extra cheese bro for me and Adam._Bra said for herself and Adam.Trunks and Hannah went up to order the pizza's.

"How can I serve you sir and miss?" Asked the friendly cashier.

"I'd like 20 extra cheese pizzas and 20 pepperoni ones." Trunks said as Hannah looked on confused.

"Ok, that will be 80 Zeni. Enjoy your food!" The lady took the money from Trunks and handed him and Hannah the pizzas. Once the pizzas were sat down the four began to chow down.

**_Hey boxer-boy._**

**_What Hannie? _**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOXER-BOY!_**

**_Thanks and hey Hannie._**

**_What Boxer-boy? _**

**_Happy late birthday._**

**_Thanks Trunks._**Adam and Bra saw the look on their friend's faces indicating that once again they were talking through their minds. Bra knew what would break the mind talk she carefully picked the part of their tails where they were connected and pinched. She got an instant reaction.

OWWWWWWW! Trunks and Hannah screamed at the same time in a high pitch voice that startled everyone. The owner of the place came over and kicked the four teen saiyans out. He claimed it was for disturbing the other costumers. The teens grabbed their pizzas and walked out. They head back to school, eating on the way.

_Good job you two. _Adam said harshly to the two in major pain. Trunks looked ready to kick Adam's ass but Hannah was too close to tears from the pain and from her brother's harsh remark for Trunks to do so. Trunks hugged Hannah close to him and walked like that the rest of the way to the school after they had finished. Adam was thinking 'gag' while Bra thought 'Aww'.

Last period of the day was Social Studies with the computer teacher Mr. Ink. Which meant they as in Trunks, Adam, Hannah and Bra had to read a chapter out of the Social Studies book to the class. They had chosen to do the Native Americans. The four walked up to the front and began. All was going well until Adam accidentally bumped the connection between Trunks and Hannah's tail causing both to purr loudly while Bra was talking. The class saw Hannah's and Trunk's tail and began to laugh. A particularly snobby prep by the name of Della raised her hand rudely.

"Yes Della?" Trunks asked the rude person. Della flipped her hair and stood to speak.

"Is that some type of new freak experiment from your weirdo mother?" Bra angrily translated it for the twins. She didn't even think ahead to realize it was a bad idea. It tweaked Hannah's nerve more then Adam's

_DON'T INSULT MY AUNT OR MY BOYFRIEND YOU WEAK BAKA HUMAN OR I WILL RIP YOU APART! _Hannah yelled in saiyan loudly. The class looked towards Bra and Trunks for some translation.

"Trunks what did that freak friend of yours say? I don't understand gibberish." Della said with a wicked smirk.

"She said DON'T insult my aunt or my boyfriend, you weak stupid human or else you will feel her wrath. Hannah doesn't yell often so I think you tweaked a nerve but I do know that she always keeps her threats." Trunks hissed at the girl. Mr. Ink cleared his throat and told the 4 to sit down. 20 minutes later the bell rang and the day was over.

_YES! _The four brats as Vegeta called them yelled loudly.

Hannah decided to go to her locker first then Trunks'. As Hannah twisted in her combination a group of preps encircled her self and Trunks.

"So weirdoes care to say that threat to my face now?" It was Della with her gang, all sneering and glaring. Trunks translated for Hannah. Hannah concentrated her whole mind on one thing. She slowly began to speak to the crowd.

"I...don't...care...how...many...of...you...there...are...I'll...Final...Flash...you...all!" Hannah somehow said in English. It took everyone by surprise.

_You did it Hannah!_ Trunks said in surprise as he smiled at Hannah.

"Oh so the little freak spoke." Della said and her group echoed. Della would have been dead in a matter of seconds if Trunks hadn't grabbed Hannah. Hannah had almost begun a Final Flash on the unknowing prep.

_Trunks why didn't you let me hit her? She asked for it. _Hannah asked in anger as she tried to pull out of Trunks' iron grip.

_She's not worth getting in trouble. _Trunks kept his grip on Hannah .

"I suggest you leave before I changed my mind and release her." Trunks stated angrily. They left but not before Trunks flashed them a certain finger the hopefully no teacher saw. They met up with Bra and Adam and left the school to head home.

Well another fixed chapter! I really didn't have a lot to fix in this one other then spacing.

Also nothing against preps but y do they have to be so mean if you don't dress, talk, act and be like them? I mean everyone is different.

Now be a nice person and review! PLZ! Just click the little button it won't bite I promise

**AN**** 2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED 8-25-05**


	6. DRAGONBALLS, BABYSITTING AND SIGHTINGS

CHAPTER 7: DRAGONBALLS, BABYSITTING AND SIGHTINGS

A-N: Well people I have a favor to ask of you I need reviews a lot they help me write. I know this story doesn't suck because I get so many nice comments at school please leave me some

Disclaimer: 

Me: I OWN DBZ mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Geta: what is your problem?

Hannah and Trunks: she's crazy and doesn't own anything

Me: *pouts* it's true... except for the characters I made up.

  
  


Last time: 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The small group of Adam, Hannah, Trunks and Bra slowly flew home. Hannah was still quite mad and wasn't talking to anyone. Trunks filled Bra and Adam in on what had happened at the school. Hannah had been deep in thought when she saw suddenly something shiny in the top of a tree. 

^Hey hold up I thought I saw something.^ Hannah and Trunks flew down to examine the shiny object. She dug through the trees until she grasped the object, but didn't let Trunks see it. It was orange and round, strange enough it had 2 little red stars on it. It was warm and tingling. The small ball could be held in the palm of her hand comfortably. Hannah decided only to show Trunks when she showed the others. The group then continued on their way home no one questioned Hannah's finding. The trip to the house was a short one only taking the group about ten minutes. Hannah saw everyone but herself and Trunks go separate ways as soon as they got into the house. Bra went to get ready for a trip to the mall with her mother and Adam went to spar with his Uncle Vegeta. Hannah and Trunks went out to the kitchen to ask Bulma for permission to visit the Sons. 

^Mom may Hannah and I go to the Sons' house?^ 

^Do either of you know the way?^ Trunks only remembered the Sons living in the city in his time line and had no clue where they were now.

^No mom but couldn't Lil me take us?^ Trunks asked wondering why Hannah had asked him to go to the Son's in the first place.

^That's a great idea then Bra and I can go shopping alone! Oh but wait, Chi-chi and Goku are going out tonight and need someone to watch Goten.^ Bulma said almost in worry thinking hard trying to find what to do.

^What about Gohan?^ Trunks asked still a bit weary of saying his name.

^No Trunks, he can't watch Goten, he is going on a date with Videl.^ Bulma said with an air of jealousy.

'Lucky Chi-chi is going to get grandchildren before me.' Bulma thought sulkily. 

^Hey what if Trunks and I babysat Goten and Bra and Adam could watch Lil Trunks then you and Uncle Vegeta could go out!^ Hannah said as the idea sprang into her head. Trunks face went from smiling to horror. Lil Trunks walked into the kitchen and went to take a cookie but was interrupted as his mother spoke.

^That's a great idea. Lil Trunks can take you over then spar with Goten then come home. I'll pick you two up later then.^ Trunks now looked at Hannah in horror.

*What have you done, do you know what you've gotten us into? Picture scary thoughts VERY scary thoughts.* Trunks said in a terrified voice through their link.

*Ok, Boxer-boy I think you have lost it.* Hannah said amused as she pulled him into the livingroom to get their stuff ready to leave.

  
  


After Lil Trunks was told the plan he and the two connected by their tails left for the Son's. It took them half an hour to get there but the saw their destination soon. It was a small yellow house with white windows and a pale blue door. Lil Trunks went ahead and knocked with his knuckles sharply two times. Chi-chi opened the door politely with a joyful look on her face.

^What brings you three here?^ Chi-chi asked as she gave each of the kids a huge hug.

"I would like to spar with Goten Mrs. Chi-chi." Lil Trunks said with a look of hopefulness and pleading.

"That's fine dear just don't blow anything up this time. He's out back by the stream." Chi-chi yelled over her shoulder as the chibi went to find his playmate. 

^So you two what are you doing here?^ Hannah removed the orange object from her gi and showed it to Chi-chi. Trunks looked at the object with interest. 

^My Uncle had once had described something like this to me and said you would know about it Mrs. Chi-chi.^ Hannah said as she handed the orange ball to Chi-chi

^Just Chi-chi and yes I know what that is. It's a Dragonball.^ She said with a smile, and handed the ball back.

^A whos-it-whats-it?^ Chi-chi had a thoughtful look on her face. 

^I met my husband Goku because of the Dragonballs. My father, the Ox King, had sent me to Master Roshi's island for the Banjo Fan. I was walking the trail when a boy on a yellow cloud appeared from the sky, 

the young boy politely asked me to stop. He asked if I was Chi-chi and told me my father had sent him to help me get the fan. Together on the cloud he had, we flew to Master Roshi's and found he didn't have the Banjo Fan. We were...^ Chi-chi looked up, realizing that the two were a bit taller then her.

^Um Chi-chi that still doesn't explain what the Dragonballs are.^ Hannah asked still a bit confused.

^Oh, I'm sorry dears, the Dragonballs are 7 magical balls. They each have a number of stars on them from 1 to 7. When all of the balls are together the dragon can be summoned and he will grant you 2 wishes. Then the Dragonballs turn to stone and scatter through out the earth. It takes a year for them to become active again. My family has the 4 star Dragonball. It's been in our family a long time. Does that answer your questions?^ Chi-chi asked as she finished explaining.

^Yes ma'am .^ Hannah played with the Dragonball as she listened and answered. She decided that she would put the Dragonball on a necklace for now. Trunks remembered something suddenly.

^Chi-chi my mother sent us over to babysit Goten tonight.^ He said trying to control the look of horror that threatened to come across his face. 

^Oh, Thank you dears. This means a lot to me.^ Chi-chi said as she again hugged the two.

Out of the bushes emerged two muddy figures, Goten and Lil Trunks. Chi-chi looked from her son to her house guest. She didn't look to happy, because next thing they all knew she had a blacked handled object in her hands. It radiated pure evil to any saiyan. It seemed Goten knew what was coming because he whimpered in fear. The object descended upon his head with a metal clang. Hannah then realized what it was . The Almighty Frying Pan of Terror and Hannah now knew why it was feared by any saiyan. Goten sat nursing a bump on his head. "Goten what have I told you about playing in the mud?" 

" Not to Mama. I'm sorry but there is going to be no fun tonight and the mud looked interesting so I jumped in. Besides tonight I will have to hide my power and how much I can eat from the babysitter. I'll probably starve to death!" Goten exclaimed nearly bursting into tears as he did so. 

"Not this time Goten hun. What if Hannah and Trunks babysat you?" Chi-chi asked as she watched Goten's smile grow at the idea.

"You mean it mama? Yippy! That's great it'll be fun." Goten exclaimed loudly. Chi-chi and Goten started heading in and Hannah and Trunks followed. That's when Chi-chi got her first look at Hannah's and Trunks' tail issue. 

'No fair Bulma is getting grandkids before me' Chi-chi got an evil glint in her eyes and saw right through Bulma's evil plan. Inside the house Goku was lying on the couch relaxing, while Gohan was rushing around upstairs looking for something or other. Goten walked over to his toy box and got out a small cloud like toy that was able to hover. He chased the small cloud around the livingroom joyfully. Chi-chi started giving instructions to Trunks and Hannah on where stuff was, telephone numbers and anything else she could think 

At 7:00 Chi-chi and Goku left for a fancy Japanese place. Trunks and Hannah decided it was time to make themselves and Goten dinner. 

'Mission Impossible.' Hannah thought as they got the stuff out to make an earth dish called pizza. 

^Explain this again Boxer-boy we take Bread, butter and cheese and put it all together and will have some type of food?^ Hannah asked utterly confused on what they could be making.

^Yes Hannie we will just trust me and hope we can cook. ^ Hannah just laughed at Trunks. He gave her a look and shook it off.

^Ok, but if it doesn't taste good you made it.^ 

^I bet it'll taste just fine.^ Hannah started to butter all the pieces of bread as Trunks prepared the fire outside to cook the sandwiches on. Trunks laid the American cheese across the buttered pieces of bread.

They made about a hundred Grilled cheese sandwiches made and put them outside over a huge fire that Chi-chi had them set up. 

^Hey Hannah can we play on my Playstation2? I got a new game called Tony Hawk's Pro Skater4.^ Gotend said as he pulled Hannah's gi sleeve towards the house.

^Ok, I guess but I've never played one before.^ Trunks, Hannah and Goten went to play the game system down in the basement rec room. Goten flipped on all the switches and loaded up the game. Everyone picked a custom made player. As Trunks and Goten raced for points Hannah sat trying to get her player to move right. 

'Stupid baka game.' Hannah thought as she finally got her player to move. After awhile Hannah just let Goten and Trunks play she decided after 56 losses she was done. Trunks got up with Hannah to go get the sandwiches off of the fire.

Goten decided to come out and help get them off so he could eat as soon as they were off. Trunks and Hannah started removing the pieces of baked cheese off the fire and onto the small table. Goten was trying to figure out how many sandwiches everyone got. 

^Hannah, Trunks what do I do with the spare sandwich?^

^You can cut it up into thirds so we all get the same amount. ^ The three began to eat their share of 33 1\3 sandwiches that they each got. It was now 8 o'clock and time for Goten to take a bath. Hannah sat outside with her tail under the door while Trunks bathed a sleepy Goten. By the time they were done it was bedtime for Goten. They tucked him in and said goodnight after reading him a short story.

Now Hannah and Trunks had an hour or two to spare. Hannah finally got an idea. 

^Lets watch a movie Trunks.^ Hannah said remembering seeing Lil Trunks do so before.

^That sounds good lets get a funny one.^ They looked through the shelves of movies and decided on Shreck. Trunks popped the movie in while Hannah got a blanket and they sat on the sofa. Trunks wrapped the blanket around himself and Hannah. Luckily the Sons had some movies translated in saiyan for Hannah and Adam. During the movie Hannah couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard the thing was thought by Trunks. By the end of the movie both were asleep. Trunks' arm around Hannah and her head on his chest. This is how Bulma and Chi-chi found them. 

"Grandchildren!" Was the cry that awoke Hannah and Trunks. 

^Huh? What?^ Hannah said still half asleep. 

^Mom why did you wake me up I was dreaming about...^ Trunks realized what he was saying and shut his mouth tight. Bulma and Chi-chi could only laugh and couch something about grandchildren.

% A few hours ago Bra and Adam's babysitting job.%

Bulma and Vegeta left at 7 heading for the movies then for Chinese. Lil Trunks looked at Bra and Adam and decided to make this fun. 

^Hey can we watch a movie?^ Trunks said in a whinny like voice for the effect.

^Yeah sure Trunks like what?^ Adam asked him. 

^I don't know how about the Resident Evil?^ Bra's face whitened. She hated that movie, the game and anything about it. It the only thing that really scared her even though it wasn't real. Adam didn't notice this. 

^Sounds great Lil Trunks!^ The group had eaten dinner already so the settled for some popcorn to munch on. Lil Trunks sat on the floor on a bunch of pillows while Adam was at one end of the couch and Bra at the other. As the previews were playing Adam and Lil Trunks made a bet when Bra left the room for a soda. 

^I bet my sister can't last the whole movie.^ Trunks said standing up to the older saiyan.

^I bet she can and if she does then you can't go to Gotens for a week.^ Adam challenged back having confidence on Bra, she was a tough girl. ^But if she does then you have to go out with her.^ They eyed each and shook on it. 

'Great my sister is deathly afraid of Mummies.' Lil Trunks thought. Adam and Lil Trunks entered the room just as the movie was beginning. Bra looked nervous already. As the movie progressed Adam got an idea on how to keep Bra from leaving. 

^Hey Bra come here please.^ Bra nodded trying to avoid looking at the screen. She came over and Adam pulled her on to his lap. 

^Just chill here.^ He said as he smiled and pulled her closer as she tightened her grip on him. Moments later she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the rest of the movie the best she could. At the end of the movie Lil Trunks saw he had lost the bet and Bra still remained. They walked Lil Trunks up to bed and tucked him in. Once back downstairs Adam was acting fidgety and nervous. 

^Um...Bra I was wondering....^ Bra was a bit curious, he wasn't looking her eyes like he usually did.

^Wondering what Adam?^ She asked with an air of innocence.

^Well remember that picnic and you asked if I would go out with you well the answer is yes.^ Bra squealed in delight. 

^YEAH!^ She ran up and hugged him as she exclaimed her thoughts on the idea. . That is when Bulma, Hannah, Vegeta and Trunks walked in interrupting the cute moment.

^Hmp, about time you brats got together.^ Vegeta said in almost a joking way. (A/n: Keyword almost) Bulma told the kids to go up to bed and they obeyed. Trunks and Hannah to the sleeping bags and Bra and Adam to their rooms. 

(A\n: The next day nothing happened until after school so lets start there)

Bra, Hannah and Trunks sat at a table doing there homework. Adam had went right to the woods to train alone. In the woods he went super saiyan 2 and began sparring with an invisible partner. He of course had the upper hand. He couldn't loose to thin air so eventually he decided that it was time to cool down then head home. As he flew over a small forest clearing he heard a bone chilling voice. 

^YOU STUPID MONKEY YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THEM?! WE'RE WOKING ON LIMITED TIME YOU DUMB MONKEY! I should have just killed your race sooner.^ Yelled the evil voice as Adam hid. A softer voice spoke next. 

^I'm sorry my lord they keep moving.^ Adam lowered his ki to that of a squirrels's and sat in the upper branches of a tree. He could see the two people inside. One of the voices' belonged to the person Hannah and himself had been hiding from. The other man had black hair and a black tail. He was taller then the evil dictator that Hannah and he fled from. He wore brown armor that was common on the saiyan home planet. He looked familiar to Adam but yet he didn't know how. 

  
  
  
  


A-N: well there you go a chapter that is 9 pages long! I'm sorry this story is taking forever I've kinda got an idea on how to end it but I don't' know how to write it! Well peace for now!

Leave me some reviews please

kiwi


	7. The note

Chapter 7: The Note 

A-N: it's been a while since I updated, lately I've been writing easier and slightly better so I'll stick with the flow and edit this chapter ^.^ 

Disclaimer: 

Me: I OWN DBZ mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Geta: what is your problem?

Hannah and Trunks: she's crazy and doesn't own anything

Me: *pouts* it's true... except for the characters I made up.

" This is speaking " 

' thoughts to self '

~bond speaking~

^ saiyan ^ 

"^ both English and saiyan ^"

* telepathic *

Last time:

^I'm sorry my lord they keep moving.^ Adam lowered his ki to that of a squirrels's and sat in the upper branches of a tree. He could see the two people inside. One of the voices' belonged to the person Hannah and himself had been hiding from. The other man had black hair and a black tail. He was taller then the evil dictator that Hannah and he fled from. He wore brown armor that was common on the saiyan home planet. He looked familiar to Adam but yet he didn't know how. 

This time:

Adam flew away from the clearing as fast as he could. 

'This is really bad' Was the only thought that crossed his mind. Everyone at C.C. felt Adam's ki sky rocket as the boy shot towards what he called home. Hannah had been training with Trunks in the huge gravity room. Bra and her father were sparring in Super Saiyan form in another section of the room. Adam arrived at Capsule Corp. in Super Saiyan 2 and out of breath within minutes. He was wide eyed and was still shaking slightly when the others came to his side.

^Han . . . Hannah he's here! He's looking for us, he knows we're on this planet and he isn't alone! ^ The boy forced out still gulping for air. Hannah grabbed hold of her brother to steady him.

^Adam calm down there's no way Frieza could have found us. We hid the whole way to this planet.^ Hannah said hoping and praying her brother was wrong. 

^He is here and now we've endangered everyone here!^ Adam said with a loud shout, he had a hopeless expression on his face. 

^N...No... NO! ^ Hannah whispered as she fell to her knees and let silent tears fall. Trunks reached over and grabbed Hannah protectively as she wiped her tears . 

^It's ok Hannah I'll protect you I promise. ^ He quietly promised the girl as he rubbed her back soothingly. As Hannah kept a grip on Trunks, she did she whispered one word. ^Frieza... he wants revenge, since he didn't kill us before^ It was barley hearable even with everyone's saiyan hearing. Adam nodded in agreement as he pulled his sister and Trunks to their feet. Vegeta came into the hallway to see a scared looking brat, a worried brat and a extremely ticked and overprotective looking brat. 

^Brats?^ He asked as he glared at each one and lifted an eyebrow. Trunks just shook his head at his father and looked down at Hannah who was shaking badly. 

'How? We've been carful we hid our powers. We hid the ship, we did everything but yet he is coming.' Hannah thought desperately as she hoped this was one big mistake.

***my lame attempt at a fight...***

After Trunks told his father how Adam had seen Frieza they began a spar, Hannah floated beside Trunks in super saiyan form. Trunks and Vegeta were in super saiyan 2 as Trunks rushed towards his father. Trunks had the upper hand in the beginning of the match, which was very evident as soon as the first blow was exchanged. Vegeta knew why his son was training so hard. He allowed his face to be graced with a evil smirk. Trunks wanted to beat Frieza so Hannah would be free and safe of that nightmare. 

'My older brat is becoming more like me everyday...' Vegeta thought but quickly put his head back into the fight. Trunks after an hour finally beat his father by going super saiyan 3. It happened in slow motion for Hannah, who was amazed by such power. Trunks' eyes left their true color and turned aqua green. His hair was golden and almost down to his feet. And the energy, just like static in the air. It crackled and popped loudly as it surround them. The power radiated through Trunks' body and his smirk turned evil like. 

'It's unbelievable, so much power and it is mine.' Trunks thought as he flexed his new muscles. Vegeta wasn't too shocked at the transformation. He had known his son could go to this level, his problem was Trunks had never tried. Trunks threw his most powerful Buster Cannon at his father. Vegeta hit the ground, after he ate a senzu bean he was ready to fight Hannah. Both in super saiyan form the fight began very quickly and aggressively. Vegeta launched the first attack that truly started the match. Hannah threw her hands up and blocked his punches, countering him with a kick to his head. He grabbing her leg, she was spun around and thrown into a wall. Hannah slid from her hole to the ground with blood trickling out of some minor cuts. She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She let a smirk cross her face for a moment before letting out a scream. Hannah started to power up to super saiyan 2 before flying up to her uncle. That's when Trunks noticed, Hannah didn't look like she was going to lose control for the first time.

Half an hour later Vegeta decided to end the match. He was beginning to get frustrated. Hannah was countering all his attacks, one after another. Vegeta started to gather his ki until it was a huge blue ball. He shot it Hannah who was getting ready to fly at him again. She didn't have time to react so Hannah just looked at the deadly wave coming towards her. Trunks saw it though and was beyond mad. He changed into a super saiyan 2 before you could blink. He was in front of Hannah taking the full force of the blast. After a few blinks Hannah began to help him block the blast. They finally managed to throw the huge ball of ki to the other side of the gravity room. As the landed the three formed a triangle, trust me it was not a happy triangle. With Hannah mad at Trunks for helping her with a spar, Trunks mad at his father for throwing that big of a blast at Hannah. Finally there was Vegeta who was mad at both the brats just because he need to be mad about something. 

"Trunks why did you help me?!" Hannah yelled at the purpled head boy next to her. Trunks didn't answer but shot his father a dirty look.

"Where you trying to kill her?!" Vegeta was going to answer but never got a chance.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?!?!" Hannah questioned in a deafening voice. Trunks looked at Hannah with sad eyes and spoke.

"No, I was just worried about you..."

After a few more brief explanations from Vegeta, Trunks and Hannah went up to bed. Which once again was sleeping bags such as they had slept in the previous night. As Hannah laid her head down on the fluffy pillow something crinkled beneath her. She lifted her head and picked up the crinkled paper and decided to read it.

Dear Hannah, Adam and Vegeta,

I'm sorry my dear children that I left you and your mother so many year ago. Vegeta I'm sorry that your sister didn't live, though she is safe here until you come to rejoin her. Vegeta you know personally how hard it is for a saiyan to say sorry, so you know this is coming from my heart. But I must warn you, that is why I wrote this for all of you. Frieza is on earth and is searching for you and Kakkarot's family as I write this. He will most likely have your locations in 3 days at the most, you must prepare your selves! I am staling the best I can without being caught, being caught would cost me my life a second time. When the time for the battle has come I will fight along side my children and my brother-in-law. Don't be alarmed if I act loyal to Frieza. It is all an act to help you see his power. Frieza has trained uncontrollably since his defeat in the battle with Kakkarot. He has the power to beat a super saiyan. Son, please watch out for your sister protect her if she cannot do so for herself. Hannah, dear please try and stay away from the fight. I know you are strong but please just this once don't fight. I love you both very much as does you mother and hope no harm comes to either of you. When we meet again, which will hopefully be soon, we will live like we were supposed to!

Your father

Hannah eyes glistened with tears of sadness and anger. 'How is he alive? Why did he wait so long to find Adam and I. Father still cares about us, he didn't abandon us.' Trunks could feel Hannah's emotions as well as see them her greyish eyes that gave away her inner feelings. 

^Hannah he had to have a reason for not finding you sooner.^ Trunks said knowing that thought was going through her head. ^Yes I know, but Trunks I will have to fight.^ Hannah said holding a look of determination and rebellion in her eyes.

^Don't worry we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we should show this to my father.^ Trunks said indicating the hastily written letter. Hannah nodded in agreement as she unzipped her sleeping bag. She was worried, but she wished she could just lay down and sleep instead. Trunks stood and offered Hannah a hand to assist her in standing. She took it and stood, they walked down the hall until the reached the door for Vegeta's and Bulma's room. Hannah and Trunks walked in to see, Bulma reading a book and Vegeta sleeping. Hannah looked around the room and was slightly amused by the clutter that laid everywhere. The room was pale red with swirls of black and blue. Hannah thought the colors went well with her Uncle Vegeta.

^Mom, wake dad up we have to show this to him.^ Bulma looked at her soon with a searching look. 

^Trunks what's wrong, is there a new threat to the earth?^ Trunks didn't respond but handed the letter to an awake Vegeta. Vegeta read the letter that was in his hands and almost didn't believe it. He looked furious and handed the letter to his wife. 

'No, this can't happen. If anything happens to either of them I won't get heirs for the saiyan race, nor could I stand losing them again...' Vegeta thought quickly. Vegeta stood up and started to dress himself. He decided to use their three days wisely, he was determined to become stronger, stronger for their sakes. They would all be heading to the Room of Time and Spirit. 

^Wake the others and be ready in 10 minutes to head to the Room of Time and Spirit.^ Vegeta told the brats near him as the looked up to him. He turned to his mate and quietly spoke. 

"Tell Kakkarot's family to be ready and at the lookout in half an hour." Bulma looked at her mate's serious face and quickly began to dial the number. Hannah and Trunks went from room to room waking all the inhabitants of the house up and helped them prepare to leave. Once Adam saw the letter he too looked upset. He thought the same thoughts that had raced through Hannah's mind only minutes before. 

Twenty minutes later the group from Capsule Corp was ready and packing the air car. Now this air car was special, it had a lot of extra features thanks to the creator. Bulma had installed a ki blocker to hid the numerous high ki's in the car. Also it had an invisibility function to hid the car from unwanted observers. Now it was time to load the car with the overly tired and confused group. Lil Trunks was carried to the air car, he had decided not to wake up until they got to the lookout. Bulma had him curled against her chest as he softly snored. Adam was directing an equally tired and awake Bra. Poor Bra looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. Trunks had his head slightly on Hannah's shoulder, but she was thinking to hard to be a bit tired. They all were finally in the car, which took off almost immediately into the air. The car landed again minutes later and the group was greeted by the Son's and Videl. They could see the rest of the Z-gang waiting sleepily behind them. Videl had a hyper Goten in her grasp so he wouldn't go over to the edge yet again. Dende walked up to Hannah and Trunks and stared at them curiously, not commenting aloud but muttering to himself. 

^What you muttering about Dende? Your freaking us out.^ Dende looked up at Trunks but then continued muttering something about twins. 

(A\n: Dende knows something the others and u don't ha ha) 

He finally stopped muttering when a call was heard. 

^All saiyans and brat's mate in front of me now!^ Both of the Trunkses, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Goku, Hannah, Adam and Bra lined up in front of Vegeta instantly. Marron rushed from her parent's side in an attempt to join the others in the line up. ^Girl leave the line.^ Marron didn't back out. 

'Who is he to say that I am not strong enough? My mom kicked his can and he lost badly. I'm coming and he can't stop me!' Marron surprisingly had been training for the last few years, though she wasn't as powerful as her father yet. Vegeta raised his fist and shot it towards Marron, who wasn't prepared. On contact there was an instant reaction, for every action there is a reaction. Marron ran back to her parents in tears and coughing up slight blood. Her father tried to comfort her and wipe the blood that was falling on her yellow training outfit . Her mother though was staring daggers at Vegeta for hurting Marron.

'Baka android, raising a weakling.' Vegeta thought quickly, then remembered his line up. 

^Now listen up! We will be in the Room of Time and Spirit for 2 days. I don't want no whining or I WILL blast you.^ Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and hugged their loved ones or friends. Hannah for a split second saw a face at the edge of the look out. She didn't feel a ki but she swore she had seen a face. If it was there it was gone though now, whoever it was though stayed in her mind. She checked one more time before grabbing hold of Trunks' hand. Hannah walked in to the Room of Time and Spirit for the first time not knowing what to would happen. 

All the group saw was white nothingness, it blinded them and yet it stunned some. Most of the group had been here before, only Hannah, Adam, Bra and Trunks hadn't seen this amazing site before. As soon as everyone's eyesight came back they saw 2 single beds and 4 double beds. There was also a set of chairs and a table. Amazingly whole kitchen was there too, but the rest was white obliviousness. Goku and Vegeta moments later began their spar at full speed, not giving anyone a chance to ask questions. Both in super saiyan form the two men both fought fiercely. Gohan and Videl began minutes later followed by Goten and Lil Trunks who decided to practice the fusion just incase it was needed. The small 4 person teenage group decided on a two on two match. One catch, they had to connect tails with their partners. Hannah and Trunks took a fighting stance while Bra and Adam hooked their tails together. 

(A-N: another lame fighting scene from me... sorry)

The match began without a moments notice. Bra and Adam launched the first move. They flew towards Hannah and Trunks at a quick speed in super saiyan form. Both right before Adam and Bra hit did a flip into the air. While in the air they did a double ki blast. Which luckily for the targets of the blasts it missed. Adam and Bra started combos on Hannah and Trunks. Each person took a number of hits right from the beginning. But as they all knew every time a saiyan was pushed to near death they only become stronger. 

The match was ended what seemed like minutes later was actually hours later by the call of their hungry stomachs for dinner. While all the tired fighters from all the spars ate Goten managed to think up a strange but important question. 

^Daddy and Mr. Trunks' daddy, where are we all going to sleep?^ Goten asked with his cute innocense that only he could hold. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and then at the bed area. Both quickly realized that people were going to have to share. Vegeta began to think frantically as Goku sat calm and cool. 

^I got it Vegeta, don't worry about it. You and I got the single beds. Goten and Lil Trunks can share a big one, so can Videl and Gohan. Then we could push the two that are left together and then it's settled. Bra and Hannah on one and Adam and Trunks on the other. What was so hard about that?^ Everyone stared at Goku in amazement. He had sounded intelligent. ^Goku your brain is showing.^ Hannah said very sarcastically as the group continue to stare 

^WHAT?! WHERE?!^ Goku shouted and quickly looked around trying find where his brain was showing. Everyone laughed, everyone but Vegeta who only put his smirk back on his face. The group all went back to training after dinner and went to bed late that night.

Authors note: Hey as you can see this chapter increased in length, its 9 pages!

I need lots of little reviews now so please give me them

*little Zim appears with his arms outstretched*

Zim: Gimme!

Peace out

kris and Zim

Zim: stupid worm babies

Kris: sorry bout that!


	8. Aiden and the End of Training

Chapter 9: Aiden and the End of Training

A/N: Here's another edited chapter! This I think is the best chapter so far, You learn so much more about the characters. It probably will be the longest too, I hope you enjoy plz drop a review or comment.

Disclaimer: 

Me: I OWN DBZ mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Geta: what is your problem?

Hannah and Trunks: she's crazy and doesn't own anything

Me: *pouts* it's true... except for the characters I made up.

" This is speaking " 

' thoughts to self '

~bond speaking~

^ saiyan ^ 

"^ both English and saiyan ^"

* telepathic *

Last time:

The match was ended what seemed like minutes later was actually hours later by the call of their hungry stomachs for dinner. While all the tired fighters from all the spars ate Goten managed to think up a strange but important question. 

^Daddy and Mr. Trunks' daddy, where are we all going to sleep?^ Goten asked with his cute innocense that only he could hold. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and then at the bed area. Both quickly realized that people were going to have to share. Vegeta began to think frantically as Goku sat calm and cool. 

^I got it Vegeta, don't worry about it. You and I got the single beds. Goten and Lil Trunks can share a big one, so can Videl and Gohan. Then we could push the two that are left together and then it's settled. Bra and Hannah on one and Adam and Trunks on the other. What was so hard about that?^ Everyone stared at Goku in amazement. He had sounded intelligent. ^Goku your brain is showing.^ Hannah said very sarcastically as the group continue to stare 

^WHAT?! WHERE?!^ Goku shouted and quickly looked around trying find where his brain was showing. Everyone laughed, everyone but Vegeta who only put his smirk back on his face. The group all went back to training after dinner and went to bed late that night.

This time:

%Other world- Kally's home%

Kally sat in a rocking chair cradling her month old infant son Aiden. She still hadn't told her mate about their new child. Her poor mate had already been off on his current mission with "helping" Frieza. Aiden cooed and gurgled softly as he was gently rocked by his mother. Aiden had jet black hair and fluffy brown tail just like the rest of his family. The only strange thing was the tips of Aiden's spikes were golden in color, every single one. This had shocked Kally when she had seen them for the first time, no saiyan had ever had hair like that before. Kally now had been thinking very hard on a new choice in her life. Kally had decided to go off in search of her father it was time they talk. She need to forgive him and let him meet Aiden. She hadn't seen her father since the day she had died, but knew he was around other-world somewhere. Aiden had fallen asleep in Kally's arms as usual. She chose the next morning as her time to begin the search. Her logic told her there was no better time then the present to start a new project. 

Kally left in the early morning flying slowly so not to wake Aiden who was resting peacefully in her arms. The day was cloudless blue and the weather was warm. She searched all morning in hope of finding her father, thinking it was going to be an easy task. Though she found out quickly that it wasn't. After half a day of scanning the area she found him. He was sitting alone on a rock in a grassy field seemingly muttering to himself. Kally landed and lowered her ki, and hoped her father didn't sense Aiden's unusually high ki. She walked up and tapped her father on the shoulder. The former saiyan king sat in concentration, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He was instantly confronted by midnight blue eyes. The old king looked the face over once and immediately knew who it was. 

'Kally? Why would she come to see me?' Before he had a chance to react he was hugged. As Kally hugged her father she disturbed Aiden who had been quietly resting. Adam began to fuss, then whine, then it became crying that was ear shattering. Which all ended up leading to all out wailing that was high pitch. Kally grabbed a bottle and sat in the grass with son in one arm bottle in the other. The former king looked from his daughter to the baby in her arms. First she was sitting on the commoners grass and second she had another child. He realized then suddenly why Kally had gotten mad him so many years ago. The old king could of hit himself, it was so obvious. He had insulted her pride and her love for her family those 14 years ago. Kally finished feeding Aiden and stood up almost level with her father.

^father I've come to apologize....^ Her father stopped her and started. He took at deep breath and looked his daughter straight in the eye. 

^No Kally I should apologize, I sent your mate to that planet. I'm the reason he died and isn't able to be with the twins. Then your brother felt bad for you and went with a partner to try and help your mate take the planet over.^ Kally stared at her father in shock, she never knew the whole story. She had always thought different things had happened. Kally had assumed that he was sent out on a regular assignment.

^I have missed too much of my grandchildren's lives because of my foolishness. I never got a second chance to see them, but I won't miss my chance with this little one.^ As he end his speech he eyed his newest grandson. The old king picked Aiden up out of Kally's arms very suddenly surprising Kally. 

^Now who is this and how old is he Kally?^ The elder man asked his daughter.

^This is Aiden father and he is about a month old.^ Kally's father looked at the baby in his arms. 

'What strange hair my grandson has. Wonder which side of the family he got it from.' He chuckled at the thought, then the old saiyan king put little Aiden in the grass and let him crawl around. Aiden was happy and content in the grass. His coal black eyes grew huge and the small baby took in his surroundings. Kally looked from her son to her father and let a huge true smile rest on her face. 

^Father would you like to get a look at the rest of your family? I can show you.^ Kally asked a bit hesitantly and a bit hopefully. 

^Yes it would help ease the pain inside me of guilt knowing they're alive and well.^ Kally smiled once again and took off into the air. The old king picked Aiden up and flew next to Kally to her home. The old man was amazed at the order of the home, it was all pale orange on the inside and Aqua blue outside. Kally took Aiden from her father and put him in his playpen in the livingroom, before she left she handed him some toys. Once she entered the kitchen again, she was carrying crystal ball. Kally spoke the name of her brother Vegeta and a fuzzy picture appeared then slowly got clearer. The ball showed a picture of Vegeta in a heated spar with Goku. 

^Daddy that's Bardock's son that Vegeta is fighting with.^ The elder king was quite impressed at the statement. Bardock's youngest had been labeled week and insufficient. They were in Super Saiyan 2 and battling like the end of the world was coming. Blow for blow was exchanged, each man looked equally tired. So many questions and thoughts went through the kings head as he continued to watch the men spar. Which were all interrupted when Kally spoke Adam's name making him and a aqua haired person appear in a not as violent spar. The old man got his second look at his other grandson. 

^Kally who is that girl he is sparring with?^ The king asked in confusion, heck he wouldn't of known that was his grandson if he hadn't of been told.

^That Daddy is Bra Vegeta's daughter she's 14 years old.^ Kally said Hannah's name finally. Hannah and Trunks were shown through the crystal ball. Both were resting, Trunks' arm around Hannah and her head resting on his shoulder. Both were idly chatting about something, though nothing important really. The former king looked in shock at the picture in the crystal ball and saw their tails. He knew instantly they were bonding. 

^Kally how old are the twins, who is that boy and why does Hannah already have a mate?^ He said all in one breath. Kally grinned at her father again but gave him a moment to collect some of his thoughts.

'How is my granddaughter has a mate so soon in her life?' The old king thought in mass confusion. 

(A-n: he's confused a lot ain't he?)

^OK settle down dad, the twins are fourteen and that boy is Trunks. He is Vegeta's son too and fourteen also.^ Kally said trying to clear some of her father's confusion up.

^Wait Vegeta has twins too?^ The kings sighed, he didn't think he could take much more confusion.

^No the Trunks you see is from the future and so is the girl named Bra you saw. In the regular time line the real Trunks is eight and Bra is just soon going to be born.^ The old king thought, hiding his confusion by doing so. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Kally opened the door before Aiden was woken up from the nosie. At the door was another familiar face to Kally, though she hadn't seen him since before her mate left. Her father's best scientist and friend, Bardock. He was the father of Goku also called Kakkarott and Radtiz. Bardock bowed down to Kally seeing as she is the princesses of the almost wiped out race of saiyans. 

^ Your highness, I have just learned of the plan against Freeza. Is there any way I can assist you or your family.^ He said raising from his bow.

^Yes Bardock my friend, pray for there safety.^ Bardock looked at his long time comrade in surprise, sure they fought like there was no tomorrow but still they were friends. From in the room Aiden's wails could be heard, ^Kally you and your mate had another one?^ Bardock said startled by the loud cries emitted from the young baby's mouth. 

^Speaking of mates Kally, where is your's?^ The old saiyan king asked, obviously he didn't realize that her mate was with Frieza.

^Dad he went on a mission with Frieza to protect the twins.^ Kally said as she hushed Aiden.

^Wait if he is with Frieza then how will he be protecting the twins?^ The former king was yet again confused for at least the 10th time. 

^Simple your highness, he probably will turn on Frieza and help the twins. Am I right Kally?^ Bardock said turning to Kally and Aiden.

^Yes Bardock, he needed to leave with Frieza, it was the only way out. He hopes the twins will wish us alive again with the things they call Dragonballs.^ Kally said to her father and friend. 

^Why did Freeza get to leave in the first place.^ The former king asked his daughter. 

^Every 7 years a person gets to leave other world and go to a planet of there choice with one other person if they choose to.^ After about an hour long conversation Bardock decided it was time he went home to his mate. Kally's father decided to just live with Kally and Aiden until his daughter's mate came home from is mission with Freeza. The king wanted this chance to make up for the tons of lost times.

(A\N: I don't know some peoples names so you will have to live with names I know or I make up so sorry if you don't like it. Sorry to interrupt your reading)

The next morning K. Vegeta woke to the sound of Aiden's giggles and gurgles, deciding his daughter could use a break he walked towards the room quietly . He got up out of his cot\bed, walked over to Aiden and picked him up. K. Vegeta scanned the boy's power level and gave him a deep smile.

^You will most definitely will be a great warrior one day.^ Aiden just giggled more at his grandpa's words. 

^That is if you ever learn not to giggle.^ K. Vegeta said in a joking voice that only few people got to hear. K. Vegeta took a smell of air and realized Aiden needed changed, bathed and dressed. He walked over to Aiden's dresser and looked for something to dress him in. All he found was a bright red and bright yellow gi. He raised an eyebrow at his grandson waiting for some hint. 

^Your Mommy must have a soft spot for yellow and red.^ K. Vegeta changed Aiden's diaper, with a small amount of disgust towards the smelly object A.K.A. the diaper. The elder carried his grandson towards the small bathroom in the next room. He began to run some warm bath water and he slowly washed his grandson. K. Vegeta put the gi on the small boy and stood him upright trying to get him to stand. Aiden tried and unsuccessfully fell on his bottom, but soon found something else to entertain himself with, his tail. He tried to grab it with his pudgy hands and laughed when it slipped out again. He missed but kept on trying while K. Vegeta chuckled at the small child's antics. This is how Kally found the two spending their morning when she awoke later on.

%Room of Time and Spirit%

Back in the Room of Time and Spirit the group of fighters realized they had two hours left inside the room and kicked up their training to the max. The same sparring partners as before, Trunks and Adam, Bra and Hannah, Gohan and Videl, Lil Trunks and Goten and Goku and Vegeta. Trunks and Adam were sparring in the middle of the room. Both were at full power and were fighting like it was life and death. They both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Hannah and Bra had stopped their match to watch their boyfriend's sparring match after it became to difficult for the group to fight in pairs. Goku and Vegeta were sparring not to far away, Vegeta was getting annoyed because he couldn't stand the way Kakkarot had just went Super saiyan 3 so he could win the spar like usual. Gohan was teaching Videl many ways to control her ki so she could fire ki blasts. Goten and Trunks were practicing the fusion technique so that they could become the legendary warrior Gotenks at the blink of an eye. They started the fusion dance. "FU...SION...HA!" Both boys yelled at the same time and began to fuse together. As the little bit of smoke disappeared Gotenks stood where Goten and Trunks used to be. "I am the Great GOTENKS!" The fusion yelled in a dual tone voice. Preform many types of poses, all mocking the ginyu force. No one really looked because they were busy with their training or had already seen the moves and Gotenks. Mean while Adam and Trunks were still sparring.

Trunks elbowed Adam in the stomach and then as Adam bent to catch his breath hit him in the back. Adam used his feet to push off the ground and launch himself back at Trunks. He fazed in behind Trunks and hit him in the back of the head. This gave Adam the chance he need to start his finishing move, the Aheyom blast. (A/N: pronounced A-hey-om got it ? ) This move was a new move that Adam had just made. A bright red ball of ki would form in Adam's hand and when shot at the opponent it created at box around them. The box was impossible to break and would grew smaller and smaller until explode knocking out the opponent. Adam began to gather the ki necessary to preform the blast. 

^A......HEY..... OM!^ With a look of menace Adam yelled and shot the blast. The said blast shot at Trunks and enclosed him insides itself. He started to struggle hoping to free himself despite his attempts, he failed. Hannah was stuck on the outside of the box somehow neither's tail had been severed by the box. She knew she was going to be hit by the blast also so was curling as small as possible. The box flashed many colors, got really small and then it exploded leaving Trunks knocked out on the floor. Hannah helped him stand up after he woke and pulled a senzu bean out of the pocket of her bright orange and lime green gi. The group looked at the clock and saw it was time to prepare to leave the room. Everyone ate, showered and was ready to leave. Right before they left Goku or Kakkarott in some peoples cases (A-N: vegeta's) explained that this last day was to rest. No sparring, fighting or training. 

^Just relax and spend time with those you love and your friends.^ He said grinning. The Son grin was plastered on his face as he began to walk towards the exit.

The small group of fighters walked outside to be confronted by a mess. The lookout looked like a war-zone, nothing was left unbroken. Potted plants were tipped dirt was everywhere. All the other plant life was uprooted and tipped. Pieces of tile where up on the roof or just plain out missing. There were holes in parts of the buildings. Nothing looked like it was spared. Goten was the first to realize something else was missing from the lookout. "MOM?!" He called out hoping for a response. It pulled the rest out of their own shock to see and hear little Goten on the floor in tears. They flowed freely down his young face as if they would never stop. Gohan picked his little brother up and hugged him. He and Videl both had that glistened look that you always got right the dam of tears broke and they all came out. Goku no longer had a grin he now had a frown on his face and a hand on Gohan's shoulder in hope of comforting his sons and soon to be daughter in law. Lil Trunks on the ground not moving, not talking trying not to let his emotions show like his father had told him. Even Vegeta though let his emotions show if just a moment because he muttered one word before a single tear fell down his face. "Bulma..." Hannah was trying her best to comfort Trunks and hold back her own sorrow. He had lost the one person besides Hannah that had understood him. Hannah felt his pain through their bond and it was almost unbearable, she had to hold back a wave tears of her own. This sadness was eating away at him, tearing him apart from the inside out. . Bra was pretty much in the same state as Trunks, wallowing in grief. Adam was letting her cry on his shoulder as he held her tight and rubbed her back. Lil Trunks was the first to snap out of his sadness and spoke.

^The Drangonballs.^ He whispered softly. The group looked at him. He spoke again in the same soft voice. 

^We could wish them all back and then...^ Lil Trunks trailed off. Hannah spoke softer then Lil Trunks. 

^My family, bring them back too.^ Adam nodded in agreement. Some of the group looked at Hannah with a questioning look. The rest didn't care they had to much pain within themselves they didn't bother with the others. Goten was still crying while the others talked. He hadn't seen his mother since she left for her date and he didn't tell her how much he loved her.

Trunks stood, he looked pale but determined.

^I'm going to get the radar, then go out searching.^ Vegeta nodded at his son and niece. Trunks and Hannah then left the lookout towards their home. They flew with a quick speed, no kidding around, just flying. 

'Mom no, why you? You didn't deserve to die. All you did was help this world. How will we go without you?' Trunks thought sadly and sped up as he noticed that they were slowing down. Hannah kept in speed with Trunks not letting herself fall behind or get in front of him at anytime. They soon were able to see Capsule Corp. clearly from their place in the sky. Hannah and Trunks landed on the front lawn of the building they called home. Both jumped the gate and walked to the door, though neither was too eager to go inside. Trunks' frown suddenly got larger if it was possible for him.. Hannah suddenly realized why and now she sensed it too. 

*Trunks there's a ki in there.* Hannah sent Trunks telepathically as he eyed the building.

*I know we should just be careful when we go in. Don't worry Hannah I got your back, I lost my mom and I WON'T lose you too!* The two walked towards Bulma's lab very slowly, extremely alert and ready for anything. They managed to get into the lab undetected by the unknown ki. Trunks and Hannah started searching various drawers for the dragon radar. Both were suddenly startled by the click of shoes against the floor outside the lab. Trunks hit the lights off and took a dive with Hannah under his mother's desk. This was the new ki they had felt and now it had found them.

A shadowy man walked into the room and flicked on the lights. He was very tall and had black spiky hair that down his back some. His tail that was wrapped around his waist was brown in color. He had on white, brown and black armor on. You could easily see he would be able to bend metal bars in half. The man began to look around the lab as if he knew they were there. Neither of the two under the desk had an idea of what he wanted but knew they were in for a fight if they were caught. He started looking around the room, moving furniture and pushing thing aside. The man finally did the simplest thing he could thing of to get to what he was looking for, he reached out for the nearest ki signature. The man managed to pinpoint the exact location of the ki's. Trunks pushed Hannah behind him as the man got closer to their hiding place. Trunks looked out as the man spoke to him. 

^You boy can you understand what I'm saying or is your earthling mind to small?^ Trunks nodded his head that he could understand. 

'This guy looks familiar somehow.' Trunks thought eyed the guy in suspicion. 

^Do you know a teenage saiyan girl named Hannah?^ The man asked gruffly. 

^Why are you looking for her?^ Trunks spit back with a hint of anger in his voice. The man didn't seem intimidated by Trunks' actions or the note of protectiveness in the boy's voice and continued on.

^Don't I have the right to see my own child?^ The man questioned with a sadness evident in his voice. Trunks was shocked, he sank down to the floor before it sunk into his head; this man was Hannah's father. Hannah almost revealed her hiding place while trying to better look at her father who she hadn't seen in ten years. Trunks held her back though as he sent her a telepathic messege. 

*Hannah is this your father?* Hannah didn't answer her mouth was open in surprise, she was searching his ki, and he did seem oddly familar. Though before she got to send a message back to Trunks the man spoke again. The man had gotten a look at the semi-hidden figure behind Trunks and was beginning to piece some things together. 

'So he is hiding someone? Well I know how to solve that.' He grinned an evil smirk as the boy looked at him in surprise.

^Boy get out from under there and stand.^ Trunks slowly and hesitantly started to get out from under the desk. Hannah was still in shock and didn't move forward so Trunks' tail could have slack. Trunks fell forward bringing Hannah along with him as he stood, it was very clumsy. The man saw the two fly and chuckled at the strangeness of the situation. He suddenly stopped, he realized some of the few reasons a saiyan lost their balance. He had determined this boy was a saiyan by his ki level already. One being having just got a tail or lost it. Another being a sudden change in the gravity levels and the last being bonding. Sure there were some more but they seemed most likely. Trunks stood up all the way and offered a hand down to Hannah, she took it and stood. Hannah looked at the man who said he was her father. He looked just look the same as when he had left her, her mother and brother ten years ago. The man looked at the teen girl in front of him. She stood about 5' 3'' and had short spikey black hair that had to be cut in a boy-ish style. She had large grey eyes, a small and a girl fighter's figure. After he finished studying her looks he then looked down at the tail of the girl's. It was connected in the way the signifies a bond to the boy's.

^Girl what is your name?^ Hannah took a breath and Trunks' hand, he nudged her to speak. 

^My name is Hannah Kally Vegeta sir.^ She kept eye contact with the man as he stared at her. The man stood in shock, there in front of him was one of his two children he hadn't seen in ten years. Though it seemed she was continue with her life normally. This was prove by the fact beside her was a boy who was to be her future mate. 

^Han...Hannie who is this boy that is destined to be your mate?^ Hannah looked at Trunks and then at her father. She was expecting something great, like why he left but didn't dwell on it too long.

^Daddy this is Trunks, Trunks this is my father, his name is Raditz.^

  
  
Well?????

Does anyone even care that I am revising any of my stories, I'm beginning to think not....

Oh well I'll just keep it up anyway

Well plz review and read again! Peace out kiwi 


	9. Dragonballs and Meetings

Chapter 9: Dragonballs and Meetings 

Hey people what's new I am yet again back I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and reviewed HINT HINT well I noe you would rather read then listen to me so here you go

Disclaimer:

Me: I OWN DBZ mwha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Geta: what is your problem?

Hannah and Trunks: she's crazy and doesn't own anything

Me: pouts it's true... except for the characters I made up.

" This is speaking "

' thoughts to self '

bond speaking

saiyan

" both English and saiyan "

telepathic

LAST TIME ON THE SIDE OF A SAIYAN:

Girl what is your name? Hannah took a breath and Trunks' hand, he nudged her to speak.

My name is Hannah Kally Vegeta sir. She kept eye contact with the man as he stared at her. The man stood in shock, there in front of him was one of his two children he hadn't seen in ten years. Though it seemed she was continue with her life normally. This was prove by the fact beside her was a boy who was to be her future mate.

Han...Hannie who is this boy that is destined to be your mate? Hannah looked at Trunks and then at her father. She was expecting something great, like why he left but didn't dwell on it too long.

Daddy this is Trunks, Trunks this is my father, his name is Raditz.

This time:

Trunks' jaw dropped in shock, this man was Goku's brother, he had tried to kill all life on earth and sell it. Trunks realized not many people beside Adam and Hannah would be happy to see him.

Sir I hate to interrupt your happiness but we need to find the Dragonballs.Trunks spoke up as Raditz eyed his daughter carefully. Raditz gave Trunks a evil look then a confused one.

Why? Raditz asked in a mean voice Trunks in hopes of messing with the boy's head.

I'll explain on the way dad, ok? Hannah piped up. After a few more minutes of searching drawers Trunks pulled the radar out of a drawer marked miscellaneous. The three got ready to fly, and took off towards their first destination. Hannah explained what the Dragonballs were to her father as they flew. Hannah had already put the four and two star balls in the small capsule they had brought with them. Trunks pushed the button on the radar and observed where the other 5 balls were. Luckily four of the balls were in groups of two and the last one was by itself. They pretty much knew this would be one of the easiest collecting trip they had been on. The trio flew towards there first area to search a mountain cave. Inside it was cold, damp, slippery and wet. Raditz looked around and decided the cave needed some light. He formed a little ki blast in his hand and used it to light the cave. Trunks and Hannah started looking around and under rocks. Raditz was about to step back to get out of their way but he slipped on something. He levitated himself and picked up a glowing orange ball with seven stars.

I found one of these balls you're looking for... He trailed off as Hannah hugged Trunks because he found the other one in the cave. The voices echoed all around the cave it sounded funny to Hannah, who began to laugh at the echos. They had managed to find the seven star and three star balls. Hannah, Trunks and Raditz left for the next position of the Dragonballs. It was a deserted Indian camp. There was some abandon tipi's that were ripped and tore, also were a few bones scattered among the dirt and stones. Raditz decided to help this time instead of tripping, he began to search the tipi's. Hannah and Trunks started out searching out nearby trees and bushes. Finally the began to head towards the lake. They prepared them selves to jump into the icy, cold water. The water was indeed cold, it had a pale blue coloring as they swam. It felt refreshing to them and they continued swimming. Raditz on the other hand was very frustrated, he couldn't find anything.

'Where is that stupid little ball?!? I wonder how Kally is, she looked sort of sick before I left.' He pondered, then chose to find out.

Kally? Kally can you hear me? Raditz though through his bond link with his mate.

Raditz-hon can you wait I'm getting Aiden ready so your father can take him for a walk. Kally replied back through the bond while changing Aiden.

Aiden?

Your month old son who you haven't seen, but is the cutest kid in the world. Geez you are starting to sound like your brother!

Is that a bad thing?

I don't know.

Tell the little tyke I said hi and same with my dad. Love you, bye

You too.This was the side of Raditz not many people saw only his family and closest friends. The tough act he tried to keep up wasn't real, it was just an act.

Radtiz continued his search of the tipi's until he found the one star ball at the top of one of the tipi's under the deerskin cover. Back at the lake Trunks and Hannah had almost reached the bottom of the lake with their air masks on. They could see the five star ball in front of them stuck between some of the rocks. Both swam over and Hannah stuck her hand in between the rocks to grab the ball. That's when Trunks saw it, the huge shark that was slowly trying to sneak up on Hannah and himself.

Hannah hurry up we've got a shark heading for us. Hannah grasped the ball and tried to pull her arm out but she found it was jammed in between the rocks. Raditz felt is daughters ki level skyrocket and then Trunks' did too. Parental instincts leading him, he rushed towards the lake. Ignoring the cold he swam down to where Hannah and Trunks were trying to pull Hannah's arm out. He motioned for Trunks to keep the shark busy while he pulled Hannah's arm out. Trunks kept the shark in check while Raditz prepared to pull Hannah's arm out of it's jammed space between the rocks. He knew as soon as he pulled her arm out, he would have to fend the shark off when it went for the blood, while Trunks took Hannah to the surface. He gripped her arm and gave it one pull. It was free but with a price, it was broken and bleeding badly. The shark smelled the blood and lurched towards it just as he had predicted. Raditz handed Hannah to Trunks and fought the shark himself. Hannah and Trunks swam up to the surface like planned.

When they hit the surface Hannah gasped in pain. Her wrist was cut down to the bone and it hurt A LOT. Trunks picked up some leaves and started to wrap Hannah's wrist. He applied pressure hoping the gushing blood would stop. Raditz emerged for the lake unharmed a few moments later. He began to build a fire to keep the three of them warm while they waited for Hannah's wrist to stop bleeding. After he finished he got into a fight with Trunks about how Hannah would get to their next few destinations. They fought for over an hour.

She is able to fly sir, she's tough. Trunks stated trying to get his point through to the older saiyan.

She is my daughter and she has lost too much blood. She will not be flying, she will be carried. Raditz said firmly. Trunks sighted in defeat, he knew Raditz was probably has stubborn as Chi-chi or worse.

Fine sir I will carry her. Hannah looked up and spoke in protest.

But daddy I can stand! Hannah tried to show her father that she could stand but failed, and decided to withdraw her protest.

Really you can stand just fine? Raditz chuckled at his daughter.

Just let your mate carry you. Oh yeah Trunks, just call me Raditz He said with amusement in his voice. Hannah "hmphed" like her Uncle Vegeta always did. Raditz smirk grew, he knew he had just won. Trunks slowly picked Hannah up and started to levitate himself and the person he was currently carrying. Hannah wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck to secure herself so she didn't fall. Trunks hit the radar on to see where the group would be traveling next. He saw the last Dragonball was at Master Rhosi's house. They flew for half an hour before they reached the house. The old turtle hermit's house was destroyed in the same way as the lookout. Holes were everywhere on the old home. Raditz took the job of holding Hannah while Trunks searched the drawers of the house. He made sure to keep the two close together so their tails weren't pulled apart. Trunks found the six star ball under the bed in a box a moment later. Finally twenty minutes later after they had began to search the old house, the group were in the sky on the way to the lookout.

The group at the lookout sensed not two but three ki's coming and one was very weak. As they group heading towards the lookout grew nearer Trunks' mind was in a whirl.

'What if the other don't let him stay? What will my father say? Will it affect Hannah and I?' The trio finally reached the lookout, Hannah had fell unconscious on the way.

Trunk's feet hit the ground of the lookout, just as Hannah was waking for her unconscious state. Her guess was she had passed out because of her lack of blood and ki.

Raditz sir, please don't yell or start any fights with anyone. We will already have enough confusion as it is. Raditz cringe Trunks was still calling him sir, but he agreed. Raditz didn't care as long as he got to see his family that was here on Earth and Hannah got medical attention. As they got closer the Z-gang came towards them. Goku looked towards his brother with a look of confusion. Vegeta frowned deeply. He knew this man, this was the mate of his sister, father of Hannah and Adam. Raditz hesitated with uneasiness. He knew most of the people here wouldn't want him here on this planet. He was after all the first threat to Earth.

Boy what is wrong with Hannah? Raditz looked at Vegeta in shock.

'He calls his son boy but yet calls Hannah her real name, how strange.'

We ran into some trouble while searching for the Dragonballs Dad. Trunks sat Hannah down on the ground. Dende joined the group once again. The group on the lookout had found him huddle under some of the rubble, luckily he was alive just in shock. Dende started examining Hannah injuries. He put his hands over her and a yellow glow emitted form them. Hannah was healed completely a few moments later. She stood and stretched her muscles which were healed but still sore. There was a scar on her wrist from where it had been cut. Hannah finally faced everyone one else with a slight smile on her face. She looked over to Adam and gave him a questioning look.

Adam it's dad, aren't you going to say hi or anything? Adam looked over at the man that Hannah claimed was their father who had left those many years ago.

If you really are my dad then you won't mind answering a few questions? Adam said an accusing voice.

Ask away son. Raditz knew his son wasn't as trusting as Hannah and would be difficult to prove he was his father. Adam began the questions, everyone was listening with all their attention focused on the two.

Fine then what colors were Hannah's and my gi's that we wore everyday?

Easy, Adam, your's was lime green with a light red undershirt and sweat bands. Your shoes were black weighted boots. Hannah's gi was bright orange with a baby blue undershirt and sweat bands. Hannah's boots were just the same as yours. Adam looked impressed but not convinced.

Luck I guess, do you have any physical proof. Raditz pulled a piece of paper out of his armor. It showed him and Kally each holding one of the twins. The whole group was amazed, this man who had attacked Earth was the caring father of Adam and Hannah. Adam looked from the picture to his father and back again.

Dad? Raditz gave his son a quick but reassuring nod, Adam smiled. Vegeta decided he wasn't going to be ignored any longer.

Why are you here? The twins are just fine with me Vegeta questioned with anger.

Kally misses you very much Vegeta. Vegeta was stunned and speechless. He hadn't expected Raditz to say that. Raditz took that moment and walked over to Goku.

Ka....Goku I'm ... sorry for what I almost did years ago. Raditz was surprised when Goku hugged him instead of yelling at him.

It's ok bro, besides that was years ago. It is in the past forget it. Goku said to his older brother full heartedly. Most of the saiyans and Videl came up and began to chat with Raditz slowly at first then more later.

Raditz soon was growing tired of all the talking he just wanted to see his children. He rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to get rid of his headache coming from lack of sleep. He finally broke loose a little later of all the chatter and walked over to where Bra, Adam, Trunks and Hannah were lounging around. He listened to what they were talking about.

....So do you think we stand a chance against Frieza tomorrow if he attacks? Bra asked her friends.

We have to think of all the he has hurt or killed. He has ruined too many lives it is time to stop him for good. We have to make him pay! Hannah said enthusiastically. The others all agreed.

The wishes were you serious when you said about wish back our family? Hannah nodded her head, at Adam's question.

Well Dad will have to go back if we don't wish him, mom and our Grandpa's back. Raditz decided to join their little chat.

What about you new brother Aiden he needs wished back too. They all jumped he had scared them.

We have a new brother dad? How old is he? Adam questioned.

He's a month old. I just found out today. Trunks just thought of something as the newly united family talked.

Hannah, Adam I just realized this but your both related to Goku now. Everyone laughed at this.

What's wrong with my brother kids?

Nothing Dad it's just funny, because this means that Uncle Vegeta and now Uncle Goku will have another thing to fight about. Bra joined in to the conversation.

What if I told dad he was related to Goku? The group burst out laughing at the thought of what Vegeta would say. A little later everyone on the lookout was in sleeping bags fast asleep. Piccolo with the help of Hannah had them materialize out of thin air for everyone to use. Piccolo was guarding the lookout since he didn't need sleep. With unease about what was coming the group fell asleep.

A-n:

well There u's go .

I'm proud of where I've brought this story I've been writing for a little over a year now. This was my very first story! And now that I look I think this will be the first long story that I'll be ending. Yes I've thought out an ending. Thanks to everyone who reads this story and thanks to my reviewers!

Peace

kris


	10. note

NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

I am unfortunately will not being typing or posting stories for a while I am grounded I do not know when I will be back on but I promise I will NOT forget this or any other story. I am constantly writing in my note book so updates should be fast as soon as I am back 

  
  


I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS DON'T STOP READING MY STUFF CUZ OF IT


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

  
  
  
  


An:Plz people reading this story don't be mad i was updating and stiill trying to but some evil demented person stole 2 of my notebooks. One containing 3 chapters of this story i am slowly trying to remember in exact detail what happened I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I will work my hardest sorry again kiwi-bob-rissa


	12. The Fight

Chapter 11:The Fight

Disclaimer: I own them all! DBZGT are mine all mine! Wait forget that I don't o0

A-N: sorry for the long wait I recently started a new stories called: Alone...or not It is pan and 17 it is good also one two Inuyasha stories plus two other Dbz stories. I have been working hard at them all and it can get tiring. I had a major problem getting my note books and then writers block. I know it isn't an excuse. So from now on it will be one update from here then one from the others and it will alternate, hopefully. One more thing Piccolo somehow survived and I wont be making saiyans mate how they usually do I want my rating to stay at PG-13, if you feel they need for them to mate the normal way then go write your own story about it. Peace out enjoy!

Last time:

Raditz was growing tired of all the talking he just wanted to see his children. He finally broke loose of the chatter and walked over to where Bra, Adam, Trunks and Hannah were lounging around. He listen to what they were talking about.

"....So do you think we stand a chance against Frieza tomorrow if he attacks?" Bra asked her friends.

"We have to think of all the he has hurt or killed. He has ruined to many lives it is time to stop him for good!" Hannah said enthusiastically. The others all agreed.

"The wishes were you serious when you said about wish back our family?" Hannah nodded her head,

"Well Dad will have to go back if we don't wish him mom and our Grandpa's back." Raditz decided to join their little chat.

"What about you new brother Aiden he needs wished back too." They all jumped he had scared them. Trunks just thought of something.

"Hannah, Adam I just realized this but your both related to Goku." Everyone laughed at this.

"What's wrong with my brother kids?"

"Nothing Dad it's just funny, because now Uncle Vegeta and now Uncle Goku will have another thing to fight about."

Bra joined in,

"What if I told dad he was related to Goku?" The group burst out laughing at the thought of what Vegeta would say. A little later everyone on the lookout was in sleeping bags fast asleep. Piccolo with the help of Hannah had them materialize out of thin air for everyone to use.

This time:

The next morning Hannah awoke to the sound of screaming in her ears. Hannah jerked up form her sleep, her ears were ringing. She realized what it was very suddenly.

'The screaming, then that means, Oh shit! Frieza is attacking people.' She jumped up, pulling Trunks along with her. She was at the edge of the lookout ready to fly off when someone grabbed her around the waist. Trunks gave her a confused look.

"Where you going Hannie?" Hannah was still hearing the screaming in her ears. It was like a taunt and she couldn't stop it.

"Trunks don't you hear the people screaming?!?!"Hannah said frantically, trying to fly off the lookout. He looked at Hannah again concern evident in his eye's.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Hannah sighed in stress, the noise of the screams was seeming very distant now. Trunks lead Hannah back to their sleeping bags.

"But Trunks the screaming..." Hannah made another attempt to go off the edge again.

"Hannah I don't hear it." Hannah gave up she couldn't hear the screams anymore and went to sleep after she became sick of Trunks' looks of pity. Trunks looked at Hannah a thought forming in his head.

'How will she be able to handle the battle?' He sighed and let himself drift back to sleep.

Raditz himself was having trouble sleeping. Images from his past kept flashing through his mind making it impossible to sleep. Muttering to himself he made his way over to were Piccolo was on guard duty. Raditz sat down next to Piccolo and began to meditate hoping to clear his mind. He was slightly worried, today was it. The day Frieza paid for everything he had done. Raditz was ready to fight to the death to protect his family. The only thought that worried him was the fact that almost everyone here was stronger then him in one way or another.

Slowly the few survivors of the attack on the look out began to wake up and preform their own set of stretches. No one was smiling, their faces set and determined looking. Videl stood besides Gohan looking nervous even though she was trying to hide it. She did still have the nerve to speak and did so.

"Gohan if we don't get through this I have to tell you this," Videl said while dropping her usual tough act, just this once she had to let it down and speak what her mind thought. She had to incase it became to late later on.

"Gohan, I love you. I don't know how I could live with out you." She put her act back on right after she went into his warm embrace. Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled with affection in his eyes.

"After this over I'm going to marry you Videl Satan and you can't get out of it." He said impishly as he held her tightly. Videl only nodded as a answer. All of the remaining people looked at them, some people like Goku smiled for the two but then went back to thinking heavily, others just looked at them. Meanwhile Trunks was getting nervous and fidgety, he need to tell Hannah how he felt. He didn't want to this in front of every one, no these were his own feelings for Hannah and she would be the first one to know them.

Trunks never had a chance to tell Hannah anything as suddenly there was a loud bang. It shook the whole lookout and made Lil Trunks and Goten fall backwards. A zip of wind could be heard and all the saiyans were knocked to the ground. Out of the clearing smoke he came, an evil smirk plastered on his face. He took one look at the group and began to laugh.

"You all think you can beat me? Your all pathetic!" All of the saiyan's glared at Frieza, hate blazing in their eyes. Each was itching to destroy him for the pain and suffering he had caused their people, to their friends and most importantly their families. Though everyone was surprised when it was Goku's youngest son, Goten, who stepped forward first. A look of hatred, something no one had seen from Goten before, was locked on Frieza. Taking another step forward he spoke in a low but clear voice.

"Your going to die today, no one here will let you live, I won't let you live! You hurt them, all of them... I hate you!" The youngest saiyan powered up to S.S.2 and charged at Frieza. Frieza smirked as he swatted the boy away as if he was nothing. Goten never got a chance to hit the dirt as his father caught him gently. With a frown Goku set Goten back down on his feet and looked at Frieza. Without a thought he powered himself up to S.S.3 and went to stand besides Gohan who had powered up to S.S.2. Vegeta took another glance at his children and began to power up himself. Frieza eye's seemed to travel around the group and saw the who was not a saiyan... obviously she was not a threat either. With a wicked grin he shot towards the her with speed she couldn't see. Videl only saw Frieza disappear and nearly fainted when he appeared right in front of her milliseconds later.

"VIDEL WATCH OUT!" Before Gohan had a chance to grab her he watched in horror as Frieza grabbed a hold of her. Videl hit, kicked, bit and struggled with all her strength could but all she got was a slap in the face as Frieza chuckled. He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and whispered to her.

"You'll be coming with me on the ship, I'm sure I'll enjoy your lovely company." Gohan felt anger within himself that he had never felt before. The one he loved was in danger and he didn't need his saiyan instincts to tell him that Frieza was going to pay for even touching her. A yellow light formed in his hand, taking the shape of a sword. Gohan let his anger consume him ascending him to S.S.3. Though he took no notice to his newly achieved level as he charged at Frieza. Stabbing him in the back Frieza released his hold on Videl. Gohan pulled his sword out again and lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"Don't you EVER touch my mate again!" With that Gohan launched himself at Frieza once more. Frieza took towards the sky and laughed as he began to form a huge ki ball. Gohan looked at him in horror as the huge ball surrounded him. With a scream in pain Gohan fell next to the unconscious form of Videl. Anger yet again flashed in Goku's eyes. He turned to Lil Trunks and Goten and spoke very quickly and quietly.

"Boys I need you to fuse! Do so out of sight and do it quickly!" Both boys nodded at him and ran towards the opposite side of the lookout behind some short, ruined bushes. Vegeta not willing to be forgotten flew up towards Frieza.

"Vegeta, how nice to see you! Are you eggar to die again? I'm sure I can arrange it for you." Vegeta sent an arrogant smirk to Frieza and nodded at Goku. He concentrated all his energy into his hands and waited for the signal.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma...."

"Big bang.........."

"FU-SHION-HA!" At the sound of the boys fusing Goku and Vegeta unleashed their attacks on Frieza. Who when both men were waiting had grabbed Bra to use as a human shield. Vegeta watched in shock as the bloody body of Bra fell towards the ground as Frieza laughed. He began to dive down to catch her when a sharp pain shot through his back. Seconds later he felt his whole body being shot at. By the time he hit the ground he was covered in not only his own blood but his daughter's. Goku had also fallen to the ground covered in little holes from the mini ki balls. Hannah's eyes narrowed into slits in anger. She didn't realize as her anger grew the grip of her and Trunk's tails loosened. With a scream furry she went S.S. 2 but her power level didn't stop rising. With each second her anger and her power grew as she watched her Father try and fight alongside Gotenks against Frieza. Raditz took punch after punch as he desperately tried to help in some way with the battle. Piccolo flew up towards Adam and Trunks who looked like they were planning something. His head snapped towards Hannah suddenly when she let out another yell and went S.S.2. With anger she formed a blue ball of ki in her hand. When she saw her uncle being beaten to a bloody pulp she threw the glowing ball. Her aim was a bit off so the small ki ball only blew off half of Frieza's tail.

'What pest these Saiyans are!' Frieza thought as he began to nail the little saiyan brat in front of him. Fist after fist he hit the boy with until he saw the boy separate into the brats from before and fall to the ground.

'8 down, 3 left' Frieza thought with a smirk as he eyed the 3 teens in the air. Piccolo flew down towards Frieza as Adam and Trunks flew away from him. Hannah also flew at Frieza her eyes covered by a look of pure anger. She shoved Piccolo out of her way and aimed a punch at Frieza's head. She hit him dead on. There was a bit of blood sprayed from his jaw at the impact. With a nasty snarl Frieza threw up his arm's to block his face.

"Stupid wench learn your place!" Frieza shouted as he backhanded her and sending a small ball of ki at her. It pierced her shoulder making her fall towards the ground. She watched as a new figure appeared out of no where and caught her. It was a blonde boy. He looked like a mixture of Trunks and Adam wearing a red gi with a black belt. The boy placed Hannah down as she dropped out of S.S.2 form back to normal mode and flew at Frieza. Frieza looked at the boy in confusion as he approached.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy smirked and turned his nose up into the hair in an arrogant way.

"My name is Trudam... and I'm your demise!"

a-n: new hope for the group? I think so.... or maybe not .

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

sorry too for the sucky fighting scenes!

I know one thing though!

The end is near cuz I know how I'm ending it .

Peace out

leave me some reviews!

Kiwi


End file.
